The Night That Changed Everything
by IvyMoore
Summary: "What do you think I should do?" After a long pause, Jenny finally said. "You should work it out with her, I think you two are meant to be together." "Do you really think that?" Nate asked her. "I do, Nate and Serena, that's mythic. You don't mess that up."
1. The Night That Changed Everything

**CHAPTER 1  
**

**The Night That Changed Everything**

It was raining heavily in New York; the skies were dark and the winds were strong. The news anchor broadcasted yesterday that there was going to be a huge rainstorm coming but Nathaniel Archibald didn't care and braved the windy weather and hailed a taxi cab. He decided to go out and see his friend in Brooklyn to calm his hay wired thoughts and ask her for some answers to his already troubled mind.

When he was outside the destined building he thanked and paid the taxi driver and got out of the car as quickly as possible mentally kicking himself for not bringing an umbrella with him. As he got out of the car he stepped into a puddle of water. Grimacing, he looked down and saw that the water had reached above his ankles and immediately ran inside the building before the car can splash him some more water.

Taking the stairs two steps at a time he was instantly outside the front door to the loft, he knocked three times and waited patiently for someone to open the door, hopefully a certain blonde would answer. He heard hurried footsteps and had to take a step back when the door quickly opened making him jump, just a little bit.

His heart raced a beat when Jenny Humphrey looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face and ignored his smiling face. "It's raining cats and dogs outside, Nate! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ignoring her outburst, he retorted. "Aren't you going to ask if I'm alright first?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she exhaled exasperatedly and threw her arms up as she turned her back to him and went inside, Nate following closely behind and closing the door. "I'm going to get some towels and some of Dan's clothes. Hopefully it will fit."

She went inside Dan's room and he took of his soaked socks and shoes right beside the carpet in the front door in order to avoid making a puddle of water and angering Jenny even more. She appeared outside of Dan's room, carrying a plain T-shirt, jeans and two white towels for him.

Handing him the items she said matter-of-factly. "You can use the bathroom before you catch a cold."

"Thanks, Jenny! I knew you were worried about my well being." He teased. He smiled when he noticed a pretty pink blush come across her cheeks and chuckled as she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

Stepping inside the bathroom, he looked at his reflection and saw how soaked he really was. Taking off his clothes and drying himself with the towel, he asked Jenny loudly. "Where's Dan?" He was sort of glad that Dan was not here so he could talk to Jenny more freely but concerned for his friend's well being at the same time. It really was a riot outside.

He heard Jenny's muffled voice. "I don't know where he is actually. He just said that he was going to visit a friend. That's all he told me." Her voice laced with worry.

Finally dressed in Dan's clothes, he walked outside the bathroom, silently thanking God that he's phone didn't get caught in the rain. "Don't worry, Jenny. I'll call him and ask if he's alright."

He saw Jenny sitting at a sofa in the living room, watching the news and waiting for the weather report for some update. He sat beside her and scrolled through his contacts and called Dan's number.

"I've called him a thousand times, he won't answer." Jenny said, looking up at him.

After calling him five times and still no answer, he looked at Jenny apologetically. "Thanks for trying." She said dejectedly and focused her attention back at the T.V.

Hearing the rain pitter patter loudly at the window and at the roof, he looked outside and saw that it was really dark out. It was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon and it looked as though it was 7 in the evening.

"So," Jenny said all of a sudden and turned to face him. "Why did you come here, Archibald? What's wrong?"

"What? I can't hang out with…" He stopped talking when Jenny arched her eyebrows at him, clearly not buying his good natured façade. With that look she sent him, all of his emotional turmoil came crashing back. He didn't know what to do so he came to the only person who he's comfortable with when he was in a really vulnerable situation.

Without realizing it, this became their routine. They never really hung out liked they used to, but they always seek each other when one of them needed someone to vent to or when one of them needed a shoulder to cry on. He couldn't really describe what their friendship is like but was thankful nonetheless that they always had each other's back.

Jenny was still looking at him expectantly so he started talking. "It's about Serena." He didn't notice that her shoulder slumped at the mention of her name as he kept venting. Pouring his heart out to her; he told her about how Juliet was the one who kissed him in the masquerade ball and not Serena. On how he got tired of Serena's usual antics and gave up on her when he wasn't aware of Juliet's schemes. He told her that he might have had a change of heart when he learned about the truth and was conflicted to give it another shot or just walk away because he was tired of Serena shunning him off over and over again.

When he was finished he looked up at her expectantly and waited for her to speak as if she held all the answers in the world. Looking at her worried eyes, he knew now why he always came to her. She might have done some things that made him angry and things that he wouldn't approve of and she was a flawed person like the rest of them but there was still that innocent sparkle in her eyes that makes her special. He really can't point it out but there was something about her…

"Do you still love her?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Do you still love her? If you still do then that's all that matters." Jenny finished with a shrug,

"I'm not sure but I think I do, she's one of my best friends, and we grew up together. But I'm tired of feeling like the second choice all the time." He confessed to her truthfully, as he kept talking, he didn't notice Jenny's desolate expression crossed her face and the acceptance flash in her eyes. "When we were together I feel like I loved her more than she loves me and I think…"

"Nate," She interrupted his tirade, he looked up at her and she grabbed one of his hands in her own. "If you still love her, you need to accept her flaws and fight for her no matter how tiring it may get."

Letting her words sink in and not letting go of her hand, he asked. "What do you think I should do?"

He looked at her as she tilted her head and stared at his face intently, as if memorizing every contour on his face. After a long pause, she finally said. "You should work it out with her." Letting go of his hand she continued. "I think you two are meant to be together."

"Do you really think that?" He asked her. He noticed a shift in her mood but ignored it because he was too surprised that she would say that.

"I do," She looked away from him and stared wistfully at the window, "Nate and Serena, that's mythic. You don't mess that up." There was a hitch in her voice as she looked back at him and added. "And I'm sorry I tried to mess you guys up back then."

"I told you I forgave you, Jenny. You don't need to worry about that." When he and Serena recently broke up back then, he blamed Jenny for everything even though he forgave her. But as time passed by when he was almost done screwing all the women in Chuck's little black book he realized that there was something wrong with his relationship with Serena from the very beginning. Serena didn't open up to him as much as he wanted too. And he felt that she didn't need him at all. Maybe that's one of the many reasons why he led Jenny on without him realizing it. He wanted to feel needed and that's why he abused his friendship with Jenny back then. He knew she had a crush on him but he didn't do anything to stop her.

She shook her head at him. "Why don't we just let bygones be bygones? Do we have a deal?"

Smiling at her, he agreed. "We have a deal, Humphrey."

There was suddenly a loud thunder that made Jenny jump from her seat. He laughed at her as she stared at him with a scandalized look, "Scared of a little lightning?"

Jenny opened her mouth to say something witty when the lights to the apartment went out.

* * *

It was 7 in the evening and the power was still out. They settled out some candles and laid down jars and kettles at the floor to capture the leaking of the rain that was dropping from the ceiling. Looking at his cell phone, he wished that he charged it this morning, his battery was drained.

Jenny was skimming for some food in the kitchen as he waited for her in the kitchen counter. She insisted that he should stay here until the rain starts to weaken and he didn't protest. It was dangerous outside and he couldn't leave her alone in this state.

"Okay, we have 3 boxes of Captain Crunch, a carton of milk and 5 bottles of water." She said in disbelief. "How does Dan survive eating only this stuff?"

Shrugging he replied. "Well, sometimes we go out and eat together."

Bringing the carton of milk and one of the cereal boxes in front of him she said. "I'm sorry but this is all we have to eat."

"No problem, at least we have something. I'll go grab some bowls and spoons." He stood up. "Maybe you shouldn't just stay here for the weekends then. Look at your poor brother's lifestyle. You should help him eat like an adult." He teased.

"You're just saying that because you truly miss me when I'm gone, Archibald. Admit it!"She teased back.

Ignoring his racing heart, he laughed at her and placed the bowl in front of her. Deciding to change the topic he asked her. "So, what did your dad said when he called earlier?"

"He asked me if I'm alone, he said that he was with Lily, Serena and Eric at their lovely home and he asked if I'm going to be alright and…Oh! Apparently, the power is all out in New York."

"What did you say?" He asked as he poured some cereal in his bowl.

"I told him that I was going to be fine," She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I'm not that dependent."

He arched his eyebrows at her. "And who begged me and threatened me to find some candles?"

Throwing a cereal at him on which he only caught in his mouth she said. "Impressive!" He looked at her triumphantly.

"And I told him that I was alone." She added.

Furrowing his eyebrows he asked. "And why did you say that?"

Shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal she said. "Serena was there, although we're on good terms again, we can't let her think that we're alone in the same room together now could we? It's too soon."

"Thanks, I guess." He was still a little surprised at Jenny's advice earlier. Yes she helped him with Serena many times back then but declaring to him about how he was meant to be with Serena was weird to him, he didn't expect that from Jenny at all. He wasn't sure if that was true but he felt a flicker of hope in her comforting words and disappointed at Jenny's off handed manner of addressing the issue. It was like she wasn't affected at all.

Of course she wasn't affected by his relationship with Serena. She's clearly moved on; she even gave her virginity to Chuck of all people. Exhaling deeply, he scolded himself at his train of thought. '_Dangerous territory, Archibald, don't even go there!_'

Looking up at Jenny, she was still eating her cereal. The lighted candles illuminated her honey blonde hair and freshly washed face. '_She looks beautiful'_, he thought as he kept watching her eat. Wait, honey blonde hair?

"When did you stop dyeing your hair?" He asked her curiously, he was too busy thinking about his problems that he didn't even notice Jenny's hair.

"Last week, I kept my natural hair color at graduation. Thanks for the flowers you delivered by the way." She blushed. "And I thought my hair could use a break from all the chemicals it's getting."

"You look beautiful," He breathed out, still admiring her face, not realizing that he voiced his thoughts aloud. Clearing his throat, he changed the topic before it could get more awkward. "So, where are you going to study for college, Humphrey?"

"Since Blair sabotaged my job interview with Tim Gunn, Parsons is out of the question." She watched him devour the cereal and continued. "I really don't know where I'm going to study to be honest."

"You should go to Columbia," He suggested. "They say there are a lot of handsome men in that university." He joked.

"Since when did you get so cheeky?" She laughed. "I think I'll pass the offer, Archibald. Manhattan isn't my scene right now."

"Are you worried about Blair?" He asked, suddenly concerned. "I thought she forgave you."

"She did, after she made me track Juliet's real home address and snoop at Vanessa's apartment we're good again." She smiled wistfully.

"You're scarily good, do you know that?" He smiled at her affectionately, shaking his head.

"I know," She looked at him teasingly with an arched brow, as though it was obvious.

"Then why not stay at Manhattan like old times?"

Seeing that they were both finished with their cereals, she stood up to get some water, when she came back and sat down across from him, she answered. "I've always wanted to travel around the world," Pushing a tendril of hair back to her eat she continued. "See new things; see if I could survive living on my own." She smiled as she handed him a bottle of water, "I know you've already done those things but you know what I mean right?" She looked at him earnestly.

Staring at her dreamy expression, he could only agree. "I know." He said quietly.

After sipping at her water she studied him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Shrugging she asked. "Don't you have things you want to do while you still have the chance?"

He never really thought about those things to be honest. Having the luxury to do all those things never really had an impact to him until now. He felt ashamed that he took those experiences for granted but now he held a bigger appreciation for the blessings he was born with. He guessed he was more worried about what he was going to do later in life; what job he was going to take and have an identity of his own without the infamous 'Archibald' name overshadowing his goals. He wanted to be successful at something without the help of his family.

The problem is, he didn't know what to do later in life like Jenny does. Jenny always wanted to be a fashion designer since she was a kid. When he was a kid, he thought he wanted to be the mayor of New York City. With his family into politics, maybe he was just drawn and influenced. Laughing at himself, he admitted. "I wanted to be a mayor once."

Choking on her water, she ignored Nate's offended look and let him pat her back until she could breathe again. "I'm sorry," She wheezed, her eyes watering.

"You don't think I could do it?" He half heartedly teased.

"I just think you're too good for politics, that's all." She reasoned.

Cocking one eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?" He asked.

Resting her elbows at the counter top she said, "Politics is a dirty world. It doesn't matter if you have good intentions, you'll be eaten by the sharks if you don't hustle or fight back. You know that."

"I know it's not a black and white situation," He reasoned. "You don't think I'll fight back?"

"I know you won't."

"If I fight back, does that make me a bad person? Can't it be for the greater good?"

Throwing her hands up in defense she teased. "Alright Mayor Archibald. I'm sorry; you don't need to get all worked up."

Rolling his eyes at her, he laughed. "Don't call me that, and that was a long time ago. Now I don't know what to do when the time comes."

"Well, whatever you plan on doing, you're going to be great at it." She smiled at him encouragingly. "But Mayor Archibald has a nice ring to it."

He threw a cereal at her, she tried to catch it in her mouth but only hit her on the nose. Laughing at her indignant expression, he threw another cereal at her until it became an all out food war.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess they made at the kitchen, they made themselves comfortable in the living room; lounging at the worn sofa. Nate was sitting and had his back leaning comfortably against the cushions of the sofa while Jenny occupied the whole sofa, resting her head on his lap. They were talking about everything and nothing while listening to the radio that she found in one of Dan's drawers.

Looking down at her, he admired how her hair glowed luminously by the candlelight, her eyes sparkling from her mischievous spirit and her cheeks were flushed pink from all the laughing. Spending this time with her made him realize that this is one of the best nights of his life, dare he say even better when he and Serena first slept together that fateful day.

It was just so natural talking to her; he could just be himself without all the pretenses of impressing someone. This night reminded him of all the nights he spent with Jenny last year at the Empire and the times he spent with her when he was living here, but this night was so much better. He couldn't point out a reason why this moment was better, it was just is.

He sat there listening to her as she told him about the time she and Dan lived in London for 3 years when she was 6 years old with her grandmother Lucy Redgrave; Allison's mother, while Allison and Rufus were trying to fight for their crumbling marriage.

"I miss my grandma; it was so awesome living with her," Looking up at him she continued. "She was the one who gave Dan his doll, you know."

"Cedric?" He smiled at her as he started to play with her hair, twirling it every once in a while.

"Yes, I kind of scared him when he was boasting about how he has his own cooler and bigger room at grandma's place," Chuckling, "I told him about how Jack the Ripper was still alive and how he was hunting for some brunette boys instead."

Laughing loudly, he threw back his head and asked. "And he actually bought that story?"

"Yes, he begged me to sleep in his room." Shaking her head at the memory, "Grandma didn't know how to calm him down so she gave Cedric to him. She told him that Cedric will always be there for him as his companion and protector."

"I'm going to tell Dan about how he got Cedric in the first place." Twirling her hair, "It'll be hilarious."

"Just tell him that my dad told you about that." She pleaded.

"What's in it for me?" He teased her.

She gasped in mock outrage, "I thought you were a good person, Mayor Archibald."

"Fine, but only if you stop calling me that and were even."

"Fine!"

"What about you? Did you have any friends or companions when you lived there?"

"Well there was this one boy, his name was Edward Thomas, but I just call him Tom."

A sudden memory triggered in his mind. Where did he hear that name before? After a second he remembered Jenny telling him about Tom when he used to live here. "Tom? Didn't you tell me back then that he was your first kiss?"

"Yeah, he was." She nodded.

He thought Jenny had her first kiss when she was a little older. "And you were 6 years old when this happened?" He asked her incredulously.

"Relax, I was 9 when he kissed me good bye."

"And that makes it so much better." He retorted.

"How old were you when you kissed Blair?" She challenged.

"I was 11."

"See, just two years." She smiled at him.

"You were a minx since you were just a little kid, Humphrey." He told her as she took his hand that wasn't playing with her hair in her hands and started to play with his fingers.

"Tom was my first marriage proposal too."

"He proposed to you when you were 6?"

"Tom proposed to me when we were 9." She shook her head at the silly memories she had with her friend and first crush back in London.

"And what did you do?"

"Of course, I said no. I told him we don't have enough money." She laughed.

"I wish we knew each other when we were kids," He looked at his hand that Jenny was holding. "What it would have been like-"

"We're not going to be friends if that ever happened."

"Why not?"

"We're too different. We come from different worlds. Chuck and Blair wouldn't be mature enough to accept us second class citizens."

"I would have stood up for you."

"No you won't, you'll be too smitten with Blair to even do such a thing."

He didn't say anything. She probably was right, but he would love to think that he would stand up beside her and defend her honor anyway.

She broke the comfortable silence. "Oh, this song played in my prom."

The radio was playing some old song he couldn't recognize. But it does sound good.

"What song is it?"

"Blue Moon by Connee Bosswell; no one danced to it," She rolled her eyes. "Only the teachers danced to it. It's such a beautiful song."

"Why don't we dance to it?" He suddenly sat up leaving Jenny sprawled across the sofa looking up at him bewildered. "Come on, Humphrey." He held his hand to her.

Hesitantly, she took his offered hand and stood up in front of him. He pulled her close and placed her hands in his shoulders while he rested his hands in her waist. Her heart was beating furiously and hoped that Nate wouldn't hear. She let out a breath when he smiled at her. He really was gorgeous, she thought as she shakily smiled back. She couldn't believe Nate even offered to dance with her.

He began swaying from side to side and she followed his lead closely.

"I never told anyone I wanted to be mayor you know." He confessed to her. "Only you and Chuck, though I think Chuck wouldn't remember that because it was a long time ago, so it doesn't count."

She smiled up at him. "I'm honored, Mayor Archibald." She sniggered.

She squeezed her waist playfully and she had to fight a shiver. "You think it's ridiculous that I wanted to be politician don't you?"

Laughing at his mock hurt expression, "No," She shook her head as tendrils of hair fell in her eyes. He pushed her hair back behind her ear with his right hand and she gulped loudly. "I get the whole politician thing. You're always concerned with other's well being, including my own and it's easy to like you."

He nodded vigorously with a straight face. "That's true, that's very true."

Chuckling, she smiled up at him and then suddenly looked at him with understanding. "I just wonder if you want people to like you for yourself and not just for your famous last name."

A somber look passed his face; he wondered how Jenny knows him so well. He wants to prove himself to other people that he's capable of making things happen all by himself without the help of his family's reputation and wealth. He wanted other's to see that he wasn't as intellectually incompetent as they thought him to be. "That's also true." He said to her quietly.

Tilting her head, "What do you want to be now?" She asked him.

He honestly didn't know, shaking his head at her, "You'll be the first to know when I finally know what I want to do in the future."

As they kept swaying to the music, she started to sing along.

_Blue moon  
You saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own_

Blue moon  
You knew just what I was there for  
You heard me saying a prayer for  
Someone I really could care for

He stared at her in awe. In that moment; he thought that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen or heard in all of his life. With the candles still illuminating her hair in that luminous way, her face peaceful as she lost herself in the music and the feel of her body in his hand as they kept swaying made him entranced and spellbound. "I didn't know you could sing."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Archibald."

Looking at her, he started to lean into her face. His heart racing as she looked at him with questioning eyes. They stopped swaying to the fading music. He wanted to pull away but couldn't help but be drawn to her. When they were centimeters apart, he could almost taste her, she smelt like strawberries.

He closed his eyes as he leaned in and finally kissed her lips. She tasted intoxicating and familiar; he thought at the back of his mind as he cupped her face with his hands and fully immersed himself into their kiss. He didn't know why he just kissed her, it just felt right. He kissed her more passionately as she started to kiss him back.

Jenny was in cloud nine, Nate just kissed her. Her heart was beating erratically as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. As their kiss was getting more passionate, she thought about why Nate came here in the first place. He came here because he was confused about his feelings for Serena, she thought somberly. Nate brushed her cheeks with his thumbs in a soothing circular motion; she didn't want this to stop but she needed it to. This wasn't right.

Pulling away from him she looked up at him as he began to lean in to her for some more but she took a step back, distancing herself away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, still in a daze.

She looked at him sadly. "It's easier in the dark, but pretty soon the lights are going to come back on and we'll be going back to who we really are."

He mentally shook himself at his impulses and stupidity, how could he have done this to her. "God! I'm sorry, Jenny, I-"

"You don't have to be sorry, Nate." She cuts him off.

She took his hands and held it to hers. "Why don't we just put this behind us and go to sleep."

It was as if an invincible force was pulling him to her. He could only nod as she pulled him towards her bedroom. It was dark in her room, only the moonlight through her window was the source of light. She let go of his hand as she settled herself to the right side of her bed. She looked up at him expectantly as he sat himself to the other side of the bed. She moved in towards him as he lay down beside her. She nestled herself into his side as she rested her head on his shoulder and her arm was hugging his midriff. This was the first time they had been this close, he thought as he bunched the blanket at the end of the bed and placed it at their forms. He laid down his head against the top of her head; he couldn't break the spell he was in.

He didn't know why he was so drawn to her at this very moment but he just let himself go and do what was natural at this moment; at what feels right. So he just held her in his arms and went to sleep.

As she was cuddled up to his side and felt that Nate was already asleep, she entangled herself away from him and scooted back to her side. She sat up as she stared at his peaceful form. This wasn't the first time she ogled at him while he was sleeping but this night was the last night she was going to be close to him, ever.

She was going to London tomorrow. She was going to live there for a while so she could get her bearings intact in that foreign place but she didn't tell Nate because… Well, she wanted to spend time with Nate as if nothing was happening out of the ordinary. She wanted to spend time with him like they used to without all the drama getting in the way.

She was actually going to visit him earlier but when the rain heavily poured down, she was sort of glad that it did. She thought she couldn't face him without bawling her eyes out or giving herself away. But he was the one who visited her and that was that.

Memorizing every contour on his face, she gently touched the side of his face, letting her hand roam to his soft hair. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, she exhaled deeply and pulled her hand back. She needs to let him go. She longed accepted that he didn't feel the same way about her but as he kissed her tonight; her buried feelings instantly grew back again. Laying back at her side she watched as Nate still asleep scooted towards her and pulled her to him; wrapping his arms around her and embracing her into his warmth. He rubbed his stubble jaw in her temple and resumed sleeping. She let herself be comfortable and let sleep take over as she was lulled by Nate's heartbeat.

* * *

He woke up as a ray of light blinded his eyes. Sitting up, he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Jenny but she wasn't there. Yawning, he stretched his arms out and got up from her bed to see where Jenny is. Gazing at the window, he saw that the sun was shining brightly; not a sign of dark clouds fleeting the sky. He walked outside and called her name. "Jenny?"

He looked up at the wall clock in the living room and was surprised that it was 11 o'clock in the morning. "Jenny?" He kept calling. She wasn't here, he thought as he walked right back to her room. Scratching his head, he saw that there was an envelope at her bedside table. Sitting down at her bed, he took the envelope and saw that his name was written at the back of the envelope. He tore it open to find a letter with Jenny's penmanship.

_Dear Mayor Archibald,_

_If this letter finds you, you have to know that I'm sorry for not having the courage to say good bye to you. I'm on my way to London to study for college and I have an offered scholarship at Central Saint Martin, apparently, working for Waldorf Designs is very impressive. You have to know that last night was one of the best nights of my life and the reason I didn't tell you all these things is because I wanted to spend my last day with you without any drama. I wanted to spend my time with you like we used to. Like old times. _

_Your friendship means the world to me, and I hope we still have one after this. I also hope that your relationship with Serena works out in the end. Good luck, Nate Archibald. _

_Love, _

_Jenny_

_P.S._

_I'm really, really sorry. SORRY!_

He frowned as he dropped the letter in his hands. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. He had one of the most amazing nights of his life and Jenny was gone; just like that. He ignored the painful tug in his heart. He suddenly felt empty; he wouldn't see Jenny again for a long, long time. Why did he even felt so affected by her sudden loss? Because she is a very good friend, he told himself as he picked up the letter from the floor. He chuckled sadly as he saw the back of the letter filled with the word SORRY in her handwriting. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket.

Walking out of her room, he examined the living room to prove to himself that last night did happen. He found that the radio was still there beside the television, a couple of melted candles around the living room and the kitchen and he saw a box of Captain Crunch still in the kitchen counter.

He was in some sort of trance that he couldn't break or shake himself out off. He felt that something changed between him and Jenny but he couldn't actually describe what is was. Maybe he was the only one that felt it. All he knew is that he is going to cherish the night that they had for the rest of his life as he strolled outside of the loft and out of the building.

* * *

A couple of days later, he was at the Van der Woodsen residence; sitting at a white sofa occupying the living room. He came here to say his farewells and best wishes to Eric; apparently, he was going to live and study in London too. Eric informed him yesterday that Jenny found them an apartment they could live in. And he also came here to talk to Serena so he could finally find an answer to his torn and confused feelings toward his childhood friend.

He really wanted their relationship to work. They've known each other for so long that he couldn't let the thought of him and Serena being truly over. It seemed ideal and a dream come true; having a relationship with one of your childhood friends and best friend. He was in love with her since they were kids and now that he got her, their relationship at first made him the most happiest he had ever been but as months went by he got tired of Serena always treating him like the second choice all the time.

He still wanted their relationship to work but he thought that his heart wasn't in the right place anymore. His heart wasn't as willing to love her like he used to do. He looked up as he saw Serena walking towards him and was surprised that he wasn't affected by her presence as much as he wanted to.

"Hey Nate, you're the first to arrive."

Standing up, "Yeah," He said as he greeted her with a hug. "Serena, can I talk to you about something."

Pulling away from him, Serena sensed that Nate wanted to talk to her about something really important. "Why don't we go to my room?"

Nodding, he followed her to Serena's room. When they were inside, she shut the door and looked up at him expectantly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Standing beside her window, he scratched his head. "So I kissed Juliet and thought it was you."

Nodding in understanding, "I know."

"Who were you going to kiss that night, Serena?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know, Nate." She shook her head. "Do you still want us to be together?" She asked after a long pause.

"I don't know anymore. A part of me does but… I just don't know." He finished lamely.

She stared at Nate as he looked at her a bit unsure. She could see where Nate was coming from; a part of her still wants to make their relationship work but another part of her felt like she didn't want to be with him anymore. They needed some sort of **closure**, she thought as she leaned into Nate's face and kissed him.

He was surprised at Serena's abruptness but kissed her back. He was disappointed to find that his heart didn't beat rapidly for Serena anymore. He was surprised to find that his old feelings for Serena didn't resurface as they continued to kiss. He tasted her familiar minty scent, a sudden memory rushed into his head as he thought that he preferred strawberries and finally pulled away from her. He looked down at her and found that her face held a knowing expression as she stared at him as though she could read his mind.

"Did you feel something?" She asked knowingly.

He shook his head slowly. "No, did you?"

Smiling up at him sadly, she shook her head. "No," taking a step back she said. "A part of me wanted for us to work but maybe I just wanted the thought of us ending up together saying as we knew each other since we were kids. I did love you-"

"I did too." Nate agreed fervently.

"But in the long run, it didn't feel right."

She was right in everything she said, he thought. 'People change and feelings change' and that was the case between him and Serena. He loved her dearly, he really did. But he was finally ready to let the thought of them go and start anew. He finally found an answer, he thought as he smiled at her. "Can we still stay friends?"

"I'd love that." She smiled at him. "Come on; let's go find my little brother."

He followed her out of the room and they went to Eric's bed room. She opened Eric's door without knocking and went inside, Nate following closely behind.

"Could you learn how to knock?" Eric complained as he kept filling his luggage with clothes, not even looking up at them.

Crossing her arms, "Could you learn some manners? Nate's already here."

Looking up from his luggage, he smiled at Nate and then looked at his sister. "Only Nate?" He mockingly sighed ungratefully.

Rolling his eyes at Eric good naturedly, "You should be honored." He laughed. "Chuck and Blair said they were on their way when I texted them an hour ago." He informed Eric.

"And Dan?" Serena asked hopefully.

"He didn't answer me. Why don't you call him?" He asked her. He smiled at Serena's obvious attachment with Dan and found that his heart didn't do a painful tug at the thought of Dan and Serena being together anymore. Maybe he really was over her. They watched as Serena left Eric's room to call Dan.

Eric shook his head at her sister's obvious feelings for Dan. "I apologize for my sister's obviousness of your feelings Nate."

"I'm actually fine with it." Nate confessed to him calmly.

Eric suddenly looked at Nate's face to see a hint that he was lying. When he found none he asked, "I thought you still love my sister."

"I'll always love Serena," He reasoned. "Just not like before."

At the back of Eric's mind, he thought about what Jenny told him last week about her night with Nate and couldn't help but think that that was the obvious answer for Nate's sudden change of heart towards his sister but immediately shook the idea away.

"I'm glad that you guys are back to being friends again." Eric told him truthfully.

"I'm glad too."

They suddenly heard Chuck and Blair's voices wafting around the apartment and they both went out of Eric's room to greet them.

* * *

They were at the airport waiting for Eric's flight. Nate looked around as he saw Chuck and Blair bickering about something that happened to the two earlier, Dan was close to him talking to Serena and Eric about his time in London, suggesting to Eric that he should go to this bakery called The Sweet Cottage. He turned his head around as he saw Lily trying to compose herself and Rufus comforting her.

He looked at Eric when he heard that Eric's phone was ringing. Eric answered and Nate perked up at the mention of a certain blonde's name coming from Eric's lips, not noticing that Chuck was looking at him closely. "Jenny!" Eric greeted. "How are you? Yeah, I'm just waiting for my flight."

He could hear Jenny's muffled voice and he suddenly had the urge to take Eric's phone away from him. After Jenny left New York, he emailed Jenny to let her know that they were still on good terms after her sudden departure and they started emailing ever since. But he wanted to talk to her and hear her voice for himself.

"Stay away from boys, Jenny." Dan warned seriously which made the whole group laugh at his exaggerated threat.

"Don't let your claws show, Humphrey. English women are too tame for you wrath." Blair chimed in.

Rufus asked Eric if he could talk to Jenny, Eric gave his phone to Rufus as he walked away from the group. Dan, Serena, Chuck and Blair told them that they were going to the airport's canteen as they walked away from them too.

Nate walked near Eric and whispered. "Can I talk to her after Rufus is done?"

Eric nodded to him as Rufus handed Eric back his phone. Eric talked to Jenny a little bit and handed his phone to him.

"_Hello?"_ He heard Jenny, ignoring his rapidly beating heart.

"Hey Jenny, how are you?"

"_Nate?" _She sounded surprised. _"I'm fine, a bit tired, what about you? It's nice to hear your voice."_

"I missed your voice too." He told her, not noticing Eric looking at him weirdly. "Are you eating?" He asked her when he heard her chew.

"_Yeah, I made myself some pancakes. Chocolate chip like how my dad used to make."_

"I remember you cooked that for me when I was living at the loft." He told her. "So how was your gig at the local pub, Humphrey?"

"_It gets a bit tiring but having 50 pounds per gig is worth it."_ She giggled.

He heard Jenny hesitate a bit before telling him, "_I sang Blue Moon last night."_

He smiled widely, "Oh yeah? Did the people love it as much as I do?" Was he flirting?

He heard Jenny telling him that audience loved it before Eric's cell phone turned off. Looking at it, he tried to turn it back on but the phone was obviously drained of power.

"Damn it!" He cursed and handed Eric his phone back.

Eric took his phone from Nate and asked. "What did you and Jenny talk about?"

"We just asked how the other was doing." He shrugged. "I have to go to the restroom." He told Eric and excused himself, walking away.

Eric watched Nate stroll off and had to shake his head. Did Nate like Jenny all of a sudden?

"So you see it too?"

Startled, he glanced at his left and saw Chuck looking at him inquisitively. Placing his hand on his heart, he bent over and scolded him. "Don't do that ever again."

Chuck ignored Eric, "So you see it too?" He repeated.

"See what?" Eric asked bewildered, was Chuck doing drugs again?

Chuck arched his eyebrows. "Nate acting funny towards Jennifer?"

"I don't know," Eric said slowly. "He's always been like that to Jenny."

"Exactly," Chuck agreed. "I can't believe I didn't see it before." He told him in disbelief as if he's ashamed of himself.

Looking up they saw the group approaching them. "Eric, your plane will be leaving soon." Serena told him, her bottom lip quivering as Dan placed his arm around her shoulders for comfort.

After a couple more casual conversations, the time came for Eric to leave. He gave each and every one of them final hugs, and made his way into the plane. "Bye." he whispered, turning back after walking past the flight attendant.

His luggage were packed and loaded on the plane and he had handed his ticket over. He was past the gate, now saying one final farewell. All of his friend's and family's faces were staring back at him solemnly. " I love you," Eric saw his mom mouth silently, and it was the last familiar face he saw before he continued walking into the plane.

As he plopped into a seat, he thought about the people he knew back at home. He will miss them dearly but he was also excited for this adventure. He and Jenny always dreamed about conquering and traveling the world. Seeing new places and experiencing new things out of their confines and restrictions.

Thinking about Jenny led him to think about what Chuck told him earlier. He had his suspicions about Nate's feeling but he decided that he wasn't going to tell Jenny about that. As much as he wanted to see her happy, he couldn't risk it. Maybe Nate just missed Jenny being around. Besides, Jenny needed to move on. She deserves someone better, he told himself.

* * *

******AN: This fiction is AU and Dan is not Gossip Girl. I borrowed some snippets from other fictions and other movies. This is inspired by One Tree Hill's episode The Wind That Blew My Heart Away. **Please tell me what you think. Tom is going to play an important role in this story, if you know what I mean. 


	2. The Moment That Drove Jenny Away Part I

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Moment That Drove Jenny Away Part 1**

_After 1 year…_

After singing her heart out at her gig in the local pub nearby their flat, Jenny thanked Mrs. Cole for paying her and immediately went home. Their flat was only a couple of blocks from here and she didn't have a car like Eric does so she decided to walk home and enjoy the windy weather.

Usually, she hung out a little bit at Mrs. Cole's pub and chatted with her co-workers but she had a busy schedule ahead of her. Her dad and Lily's wedding anniversary is going to be celebrated the day after tomorrow at New York and her step mother asked her last week to design and make her a beautiful dress for the upcoming occasion.

Her dad and Lily also begged her and Eric to come back to New York for their wedding anniversary but she decided to just deliver the dress she will make for Lily and stay here in London until Eric begged her to come with him. _'Come on, Jenny, It's not even a school day. Don't you miss New York?' _

As Eric begged and begged her for a couple of days while designing Lily's dress, she finally caved in, She agreed to it because she really wanted to come home to see her family and a certain blonde man who made her heart tug rapidly and partially to make Eric shut up.

When she finally arrived at their building, she walked inside and went into the elevator and pressed a button to their floor while humming a song she sang at work that stuck in her head. When the elevator doors opened, she walked outside and headed to their door. Searching for her keys in her pocket, she found it and unlocked the door, strolling inside.

"I cooked dinner!" Eric said to her when he saw Jenny walk inside and closing their front door. He was at the living room flipping through some channels. "I cooked my special pasta for tonight!" Eric smiled at her.

Ever since she agreed to go with him to New York, Eric has been in a chipper and wonderful mood that can never be dampened no matter how hard she tries.

Taking of her scarf and jacket, she placed it in their coat stand and tested his mood, "I already ate."She lied.

Still smiling he told her, "Oh, that's okay; if you're hungry again you could eat my pasta."

Jenny shook his head at Eric and went inside her room. Taking of her black doll shoes, she sat in her bed looked at her mannequin; she examined the dress that she was going to make for Lily. It was nearly done, all she needs to do is tailor the dress to make it sharper and the dress will be good to go.

"Jenny, Tom's here!" Eric called out to her.

Smiling and suddenly in a bright mood, she stood up and examined herself in her vanity mirror. She fixed and combed her honey blonde hair with her fingers and walked outside of her room.

The sight that greeted her was a vision, he really was beautiful. No longer was he the scrawny boy she met when she was six but a perfect definition of a man. Puberty has been good to him she thought.

Smiling, Tom walked towards her and gave her a big hug, "Hey, Tallulah."

Rolling her eyes at Tom's preferred name to call her, she greeted him and hugged him back. "Hey Tom, what are you doing here?"

Letting go of her, he sat down at the sofa in their living room, Jenny mimicking him and also sat down, "I came here to tell you that I can't come with you to your parent's wedding anniversary."

Feeling her mood start to dampen at the unexpected new she asked him."Why? You said you'll come with us,"

Eric, who was in the kitchen, heard everything and hurried to the living room, "Why are you suddenly not coming?" Eric asked him but sounded more accusing. Tom finally broke Eric's mood, she thought.

Tom seared his eyes with her apologetically, "Out coach decided to make as train for the tournament against Cambridge next week."

"But your rugby tournament is going to start next month!" She told him. "Don't you think your coach is going a bit overboard?" She complained.

"I'm really sorry, Jenny." He told her.

Letting out a breath, she forgave him but still a bit disappointed at the news. "Fine." It wasn't Tom's fault after all, stupid coach.

Eric suddenly smiled at Tom and said, "Okay but you better train properly," He went back to the kitchen and cheered. "Go Oxford! Woohoo!" And there goes back his mood again.

Tom smiled at Eric's retreating form and looked at her, "I thought I finally broke his merry euphoria."

Shaking her head at Tom, she said. "I think it will dampen down when we go to New York."

He laughed at that and ask her a favor, "If that ever happens, call me immediately would you?"

"Of course, come on," Jenny stood up and motioned for Tom to follow her to her room, "I'll show you the dress I made for my step mom."

They went inside her room and Jenny showed him the unfinished dress as he sat down in her bed. He stared at the dress and looked at her in awe, "Only you can make a dress like this." Tom smiled at her making Jenny's pride swell at his praise.

She walked towards him and pecked his cheek quickly before laying down at her bed, Tom automatically doing the same, both facing the ceiling of her bedroom. "I'm really excited to see Dan and my dad." She said to him quietly.

Tom quickly added a name, "And Nate." He didn't even ask her, he just knows her so well.

Turning her head around to face him, she saw that Tom was still looking at the ceiling. Looking away from him, she nodded. "And Nate." When she first told Tom about Nate, she felt comfortable telling him about her feelings for Nate, Tom was really supportive of her and gave her many encouraging words. But as time passed by, she only felt unease when she uttered the name, Nate in front of Tom.

Spending time with Tom made her feelings for Nate a bit confusing. She didn't feel the same way as she did with Nate anymore, but she could not forget the night they shared at the loft a year ago, it really was a beautiful memory.

As she spent and spent more time with Tom, he made her forget about Nate without even trying. Tom made her feel needed, like she was worth fighting for which made her feelings for Tom grow. She knew she was an independent girl, but she couldn't help but seek those moments with him. Is it possible to be attracted to two different guys? Apparently, it is possible. Smiling to herself, she thought about Bella's love triangle with Jacob and Edward and now understood her situation.

Tom broke the silence, "Have I made my feelings for you very clear?" He frankly said his voice gruff.

Her eyes widened at that. Sitting up, she looked down at Tom. She knew that there was something going on between them, and they've been dancing around each other ever since she got here and now Tom finally voiced it out.

Tom had his hands behind his head and offered her a small smile although his eyes didn't reach it. She slowly nodded at him and said, "It was kind of subtle but I knew."

Sitting up he looked at her with such intensity she couldn't look away. "I know you fancy that bloke from New York, but am I mental to say that I know you fancy me too?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked down across her crossed lap and nodded. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't want to lose Tom. Where was he going with this?

"I want to be with you," He confessed to her.

"I want to be with you too." Jenny nodded to him.

"But I want you all to myself." He said to her. "I'll be here when you change your mind about the two of us." He said to her hoarsely.

She shook her head at him disbelievingly, why would he wait for her when there are a line of girls ready to sweep him off. He was a bit of a ladies' man when she came here but lately, she hadn't seen him with a line of gaggling girls clinging to his side and she knew he wouldn't set her aside like he'd done with all his floozies. "Why would you wait for me?"

"Because…" He shrugged. "You're you." He finished.

All of her life, no one said to something like that to her, not even Nate. She scooted towards him and kneeled in front of him, her hands was on his lap for leverage as she leaned in towards Tom's face. She searched his face for any uncertainty but she found none. Her heart picked up when Tom placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in into her face. When they were centimeters apart, she closed her eyes as Tom pressed his lips to hers.

She felt like she was soaring, as he kissed her so innocently, but it was over before she knew it as he broke the kiss, still centimeters against each other and both had their eyes closed. Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes to speak but he beat her to it.

Tom opened his eyes and said, "I want us to be together when I'm the only one…" He placed his hand against her heart. "who's in here."

She nodded at him and he kissed her forehead before he got up from her bed. "I'll go with you guys at the airport tomorrow, yeah?" She stood up to walk him out of her room. When Tom opened her door, Eric fell face down at the floor.

"Eric!" Jenny scolded him.

"It's fine," Tom looked at her with a smile. Eric stood up from the floor and scratched his head sheepishly as Jenny walked Tom to their door. "I'll see you two tomorrow! Bye Eric." He waved as Tom closed their front door.

Whirling around, she looked at Eric accusingly, "You eavesdropped on us!"

Holding his hands up in surrender, "I did but don't you change the topic, Jenny!" He then smiled at her teasingly. "I know you two have been playing cat and mouse ever since I got here. You guys looove each other."

Rolling her eyes at Eric, she sat down at the living room as Eric joined her. "Of course we do, we're friends."

"Not from what I heard." Eric retorted.

"If you heard everything then you know I've got to choose between him and Nate." She said to Eric.

Eric sobered up at what Jenny said and looked at her worriedly, "You can't still be in love with Nate." He shook his head at her.

"I'm not in love with Nate anymore but don't you think after all this time we've been in contact with each other for so long that it might mean something?" She asked him.

He shook his head at Jenny's hopefulness, "I've been in contact with my mother all the time-"

"But this is different, whenever we talk, it just feels different." She explained to Eric. "And the night we shared together was so beautiful," She said. "It was like we opened up and bared our souls to each other. But then there's Tom…" She trailed off.

"I have an idea." Eric said to her. "When we go to New York, why don't you meet up with Nate and talk about the night you shared and see where that goes."

"Thank you, Eric." She smiled gratefully at him and hugged her best friend tightly.

* * *

Nate received a call from Chuck after a session of love making with his lovely girlfriend, Lola Rhodes asking or more than demanded to hang out with him at the Empire. Apparently, he didn't go out and spend time enough with Chuck anymore since he dated Lola.

Getting up from his bed and leaving Lola behind, he put on his boxers while his phone was still on his ear; listening to Chuck, _"So, are you coming or not? Am I not important enough for you to hang out with me?" _

Watching Lola stood up stark naked and putting on his shirt, he stood straighter and kissed her when she approached him. "Don't be so dramatic," he told Chuck when Lola pulled away from their sensual kiss and went into his bathroom. "I'll be there in an hour."

"_I'll believe it when I see you here, Archibald."_ Chuck retorted hanging up.

Chuck had a good point, he thought. He was so busy with Lola and at the Spectator that he somehow neglected to spend time with his friends. Picking up his wrist watch, he saw that it was 4 in the afternoon and picked up his phone again to call someone overseas. He always called a certain blonde once a week at this time to ask how she was doing.

After a couple of rings, Jenny finally answered. _"Right on time, as usual." _

Perking up at her voice, he said. "Are you really sure you're coming here for your dad's wedding anniversary?" He asked her enthusiastically.

"_Hell yeah I'm coming. You have to thank Eric for that." _He heard Eric at the line shouting. _"You're welcome." _He heard Jenny laugh and said. _"Eric's been in such a good mood since Lily and dad told us about their party." _

"Aren't you in a good mood?" He asked her cheekily.

"_Of course I'm in a good mood. I'll get to see Dan and my dad!"_

Cocking an eyebrow and smiling playfully, he asked her. "What about me? Aren't you happy that you're going to see me?" He didn't notice Lola come out of his bathroom looking at him with a frown while picking up her clothes and going back inside the bathroom to get changed.

He heard her giggle, _"I'm happy to see everyone of you," _

"You didn't even deny it, I'll take that as a yes, Humphrey."

He imagined Jenny rolling her eyes at him. _"Whatever you want it to mean, Mayor Archibald." _

Shaking his head at her affectionately, he told her. "Listen, when you're finally here, why don't we meet at the café we always go to and catch up." He looked up when he saw Lola looking down at him with an arched eyebrow with her arms crossed.

"_That's actually a good idea. We'll be there tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon and I'll just call you whenever." _

"That's great, listen, I have to go now but it was good talking to you." He said to Jenny while looking at Lola apprehensively.

"_Good talking to you too. Bye!"_

Hanging up, he put his phone aside and looked up at Lola, "What's wrong?"

Lola huffed at him, her arms crossed. "Why do you have to call this girl every 4 in the afternoon?" Lola demanded.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he shook his head. "I don't call her all the time; I just call her once a week."

"But why do you have to call her?"

Nate sensed that Lola was jealous of Jenny. "Because we're good friends."

When Lola didn't answer, Nate stood up and walked towards him. He hugged her and Lola burrowed her face against his bare chest. "You don't have to be jealous; you're the only one that I want." He told her earnestly as he felt Lola hugging him tighter.

She broke their embrace and looked up at him. "I'm sorry," She shook her head. "Maybe I'm just nervous about the audition I'm about to go to."

Smiling at her encouragingly, he told her. "You're going to be great."

"Thank you and I'm really sorry. I can't to wait to meet the famous Jenny Humphrey tomorrow." She smiled at him. "Maybe you'll introduce us."

Absentmindedly he nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet her."

Lola looked at her wrist watch and said. "My audition is starting at 5, so I have to go." She smiled at him and kissed him good bye. "Have fun at Chuck's."

He walked her outside of his door. "Bye, Nate." She waved at him as she was outside his apartment and headed to the elevator.

Smiling at her, he said. "Bye and good luck."

Closing the door, he walked inside his bedroom and picked up his wrist watch to see what time it was. It was 4:29, Shit. He had to get ready; Chuck was going to be pissed.

* * *

After a quick shower, he hailed a cab and told the driver to take him to the Empire. As he leaned back in his seat and looked outside the window, he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. Looking down at his phone, he saw Chuck texted him, telling him about worthless friends and whatnot.

He finally arrived the Empire at 5:15 in the afternoon and paid the taxi driver. Getting out of the cab, he immediately went inside the building and walked inside the elevator. As he arrived at Chuck's suite, he walked inside to find Chuck drinking a scotch.

"You're miserable without me." He greeted Chuck as he joined him in his bar.

Rolling his eyes at Nate, he drawled. "In your wildest dreams, Nathaniel. You're late; did Lola keep you hot and busy? Is that why you're late?" He handed Nate a scotch as he drank his.

Taking the drink from him, he said. "No, we just had a mini disagreement, that's all."

Cocking an eyebrow, he asked Nate sardonically, "Are you going to make me beg or are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Lola was jealous of Jenny again," he informed him as he took a sip of his drink. "I can't believe she's jealous of Jenny," he shook his head. "Can't she see I'm crazy about her?"

After a long pause, Chuck blurted out, "You know, Lola reminds me a lot of Jennifer."

Looking at Chuck with disbelief, "What? They are nothing alike."

Now it was Chuck's turn to look at him with disbelief. Was his best friend really that blind? Even Dan, who he taught was quite thick and slow, told them that Lola reminded him of Jennifer. He was about to tell Nate this piece of information when they heard the elevator doors opened and Blair breezed her way in.

"Hey Nate, hey honey." Blair beamed at Chuck as she took his drink from Chuck's hand and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "What are you guys talking about?"

Chuck pulled Blair across his lap and informed her, "About how Lola reminds me of Jennifer."

Blair's eyes light up and said, "Me too!"

Seeing Nate's confused face, she asked him, "Don't you see it too?"

He shook his head at his two best friends. "No, because they're different." He told them vehemently.

"It's not like it's a bad thing," Blair told him. "Humphrey has some good qualities." She smiled at Nate, "I can't quite point it out but she definitely does remind me of Humphrey."

"Can we guys just talk about something else?" Nate asked them hopefully. "Where are Dan and Serena?"

Taking pity on his best friend he decided to grill Nate later. "Serena's at Brooklyn, so I think she's with Humphrey. Blair here is playing match maker at those two clueless kids." He told him.

As they chatted the night away, he couldn't help but ponder what Blair and Chuck told him about Lola's similarities to Jenny. He could see their point but decided that it wasn't that important.

* * *

"We're here! We're finally here!" Eric whooped as they walked outside the JFK airport carrying their luggage.

She smiled at Eric's enthusiasm but her mind was on other matters; on two boys she was so confused about. When Tom drove them to the airport back in London, he kissed her good bye so passionately that she couldn't shake it out off her mind. And there was Nate. She was about to meet Nate at the café they usually went to and she found her chance to ask him about the faithful night that they shared together. That night meant something to her but she was afraid that Nate didn't held that night with such importance. They never really addressed what happened on that night.

"I can't believe dad and Lily bailed on us." She told Eric as they were finally outside of the airport. "They said they we're going meet us at the airport."

Eric patted her shoulder and hailed a taxi with his left hand. "They're just busy for tomorrow's event."

When a taxi stopped right beside them, they went in and told them the address to the loft. As the taxi sped off, Eric looked at Jenny's anxious expression and asked her worriedly, "What's the matter, Jenny?"

She looked at him and smiled shakily, "I'm about to meet Nate later," looking away from him and facing the window she continued, "I'm finally going to ask him about the night we had and see if my lingering feelings with Nate mean something."

"I much prefer Tom, you know." Eric told her. "Everyone back at London can see he has feelings for you. Even Mrs. Cole who I thought was so aloof seen it."

"Mrs. Cole told you that?" She smiled. She couldn't imagine Mrs. Cole gossiping with Eric about her love life.

Eric replied. "I was so scared when she approached me at my table but yes, she did tell me."

Smiling at Jenny, he added. "And Grandma Lucy loves Tom so that's an added bonus."

She decided to change the topic, she told Eric. "Why don't we talk in a British accent when we meet anyone to throw them off?"

Laughing hysterically at Jenny's suggestion, "Okay," he agreed. "But I have to practice my accent first."

* * *

She called Nate earlier when she and Eric went into the loft only to be greeted by no one and asked him to meet her at 4 in the afternoon. Jenny also asked Nate if he knew where Dan was and told her that Dan was at Serena's place. Eric told her that he was going to visit their place back in Manhattan and wished her luck.

She decided to wear something casual, she didn't want Nate to think that she was trying to impress him but at the same time she didn't want to look like she didn't care. She drummed her fingers against the table anxiously as she waited for him. She was so nervous to see him. The last time they saw each other was the special night she always held dear in her heart. What was she going to say to him now? She waited for him for about 5 minutes until he finally showed up. She was breathless as she saw him walk towards her with a big smile on his face; he still looks the same old Nate.

Smiling brightly at him, her heart skipped a beat as she stood up and greeted him with a hug. "I missed you, Archibald." She squeezed him tightly when he wound his arms around her.

Laughing at Jenny, he told her. "I missed you too." It was so good to finally see Jenny. He ignored his erratically beating heart and looked down at her. She still looks the same Jenny he last saw as he admired her form.

She untangled her arms around him and sat down, Nate mimicking her actions. A waiter approached them and asked for their order. When they were done scanning the menu and telling the waiter what they wanted to eat and drink, the waiter walked away from them.

She was afraid that her meeting with Nate would be awkward considering the last time she spent with him and how she left but it wasn't at all. It felt so natural talking to him as Jenny asked him about everything; how was his work at the Spectator, how was his parents doing and just about everything related to the gang. When he was finished answering Jenny's questions, it was his turn to ask her about everything that was going on with her in London as the waiter brought down their beverages and pastries. They were so lost into each other's surroundings that they didn't notice someone holding up their phone and taking a picture of them together.

After a comfortable silence fell upon them she was going to ask Nate about their night together but she found she was too nervous to address the topic, what was wrong with her? Just tell him she scolded herself. Swallowing nervously a sudden memory popped into Jenny's head that made her forget about her mission.

"Eric heard Chuck and Blair role playing..." She trailed of and cleared her throat, "when he visited Blair's place earlier."

Taking a bite of his blueberry cheesecake, he asked her, "Role playing?" He couldn't see where Jenny was going with this conversation.

"Uh huh, Eric called me earlier." She swallowed loudly and played with her carrot cake with her fork, "About how Chuck is a prisoner-"

"Okay," Nate cuts her off immediately, finally getting her point, "Didn't need to know that." He told her matter-f-factly, trying to shake out the image of his two best friends in an intimate position. Eric wasn't the only one who caught them; last month he saw Chuck's head in Blair's thighs, both naked and quickly flew from Chuck's suite and left the Empire.

"I'm sorry," She whined, "I had to tell someone." She reasoned with him, "It was traumatizing when Eric called me, I could still hear them moaning through the line."

"I understand," Nate said to her sympathetically. "I caught them too but let's forget about that shall we?" He propositioned. "Let's just eat."

Seeing each other's traumatized and horrified expression made them laugh out loud and realized how stupid must they look from the other customers. They resumed eating and got up when they were finished. Nate paid the bill and they strolled off the cafe after he tipped the waiter that served them.

"I told you I could have paid, but no, you had to be so gentlemanly about it." Jenny ranted.

"I know you like it when I'm being a gentleman," He winked at her as they kept walking.

Repressing the blush that was threatening to show in her face, she just laughed it off and decided that her question for him could wait, she just wanted to enjoy her time with him. Looking around the buildings and people around their surrounding made her realized how much she missed New York. It maybe sometimes loud and crowded but this was her home. She broke the comfortable silence and asked, "Where are we going?"

Nate who was staring at her the whole time looked away from her and said anxiously, "I just need to run some errands."

After walking a couple of blocks, they were finally at Nate's destination. Jenny looked up from the sign of the building and asked, "Why are we at the locksmith?"

"I just need to duplicate the keys to my apartment." He shrugged.

They walked inside and saw a burly man who wore a friendly smile on his face. "Nate Archibald, it's good to see you," He handed him the duplicated keys; "the keys are finally duplicated for your lovely Lola." He smiled at them both, he looked at Jenny and greeted her, "And you must be Lola. Hi, I'm Max Wilder, from the Wilder Locksmith since 1952."

Jenny looked at Nate and asked hollowly, "You're seeing someone?"

Nate looked away from her, "I forgot to tell you about that." He muttered quietly.

Jenny looked at Nate shockingly; it felt like a gallon of ice water just fell in her and immediately walked away from him. She felt sorry for ignoring Max's friendly manner but she just had to get away. Nate found someone else and they were going to move in together. She suddenly felt empty and pathetic. She thought she had a chance after all the times they contacted each other but apparently not. How stupid was she? Her lingering feelings for him suddenly felt laughable.

She heard Nate following her hurriedly, "Hey, hold on!" When he finally reached her, Nate touched her shoulder which she shied away from and turned to face him. "Why are you so upset?" He asked her.

Laughing miserably, she shook her head at him. He was unbelievable, "Don't you think it's a little weird that we've been in touch with each other for however long but somehow you forgot to tell me that A. you've fallen in love and B... You've fallen in love!"

"I should have told you I was dating someone." Nate replied.

"Dating someone? You've just duplicated your keys for her, Nate. You're going to live together."

Hanging his head he said, "I'm sorry," Looking up at her face, he saw that she was holding back tears. "I guess I was just nervous to tell you."

"Why would you be nervous to tell me?" She spat at him venomously.

He didn't know why, but he just didn't want Jenny to know about his relationship with Lola."I don't know," deciding to tell her the truth he continued, "all I know is that I love this girl so much and I just want you to be happy for me." He finished uneasily.

He saw her shoulders slumped down and look at him sadly. Finally after a minute or two she smiled at him though her eyes did not reach it and she said. "Of course I can be happy for you." She then approached him and hugged him as Nate hugged her back.

She thought they had something special, but Nate was already in love with someone else. All the times he called her apparently meant nothing to him. Eric was right all along.

* * *

**AN: I actually posted another chapter yesterday but I wasn't satisfied with that so I revised it and made a new one. In the chapter I last posted for chapter 2, I jumped 4 years ahead and I thought it was too fast. Anyway let me know what you think and thanks to all who liked my story. I would love it if you guys suggest something for chapter 3. **


	3. The Moment That Drove Jenny Away Part II

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Moment That Drove Jenny Away Part 2**

After he met with Jenny yesterday, he felt like something was missing when they parted ways. He insisted that he would walk her home but she refused him and said that she was going to meet someone. When he kept talking to her in light hearted conversations to spend more time with her she told him she had to be somewhere and walked away from him into the busy street of Queens.

And all day, he kept calling Jenny's phone hoping that she would answer him but she didn't; she also didn't answer his texts which irritated him to no end.

He was ready to go to the Plaza to attend the party but he was waiting for Lola on his bathroom to get ready for Lily's and Rufus' wedding anniversary. He called Jenny in his phone for the umpteenth time expecting for Jenny to answer but she never did. What was wrong with her? Why won't she answer?

He didn't notice Lola emerge from his bathroom as he kept his phone in his ear while pacing the room. Lola waited for him for about a minute to notice her presence but got irritated when Nate didn't even spare a glance. She cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

Nate turned to look at her and automatically said. "You look beautiful, now come on. We have to go." He placed his phone in his pocket as he took her arm and lead her outside hurriedly.

When they were inside the limo, he stared at Lola's disappointed face and felt guilty that he didn't pay her enough attention when she came over to his apartment. He just felt bothered about Jenny leaving him like that but it was not a good reason to treat Lola so poorly. "I'm sorry," He took her hand in his as he got her attention. "It's just work," he lied.

Smiling at him she assured him, "Its fine, you just need to relax and unwind."

"Thank you and you really do look beautiful," He complimented her as he looked her over. She really was stunning tonight.

Looking down at her peach colored dress, she said, "Thanks," Looking up, she admired his boyfriend's handsome face and clothes and said huskily, "You look sexy in your suit."

But Nate didn't quite pay attention at Lola complimenting him and got sidetracked when he felt his phone vibrate. "Thanks," he told Lola distantly and picked up his phone to see who texted him only to be disappointed as he saw Chuck's name on his screen saver.

When they finally arrived at the party, Lola excused herself and told him that she was going to the rest room and kissed him on the cheek. He watched her walk away from him and he scanned the room to see if a certain blonde Humphrey was already here but found Serena, Blair and Chuck instead sitting at a table nearby where he stood.

He walked towards his best friends and sat down beside Chuck when he looked up at him, "Hey Chuck. Hey Serena and Blair, you two look gorgeous as always." He complimented; it wasn't even a courteous comment, they've always been undeniably beautiful and they looked gorgeous tonight.

"Did you even get my message?" Chuck asked sardonically.

"Yeah, but I didn't read it since we're going to see each other anyway."

"Well, if you must know, I texted you about Jennifer."

Looking sharply at Chuck with a raised eyebrow he asked, "What about Jenny?" He tried to keep his voice calm and composed but Chuck knew better.

He looked at Serena when she dismissed Chuck with a wave of her hand and said, "It's not a big deal anyway, exes can be friends. Right Natie?"

He nodded. "Of course." Exes? What were they talking about? He and Jenny never went out. Did they know the night he shared with Jenny last year? Did Jenny tell them?

"I think there's something fishy going on with Dalgaard and I want to know why Lily invited them for God's sake, what did we ever do to Lily?" Blair harrumphed.

Damian was here with Jenny? Is that why she hadn't answered his calls all of a sudden? Was Damian the one Jenny was talking about when she told him that she was going to meet someone after their little reunion?

Chuck nodded his head at the far corner of the room and what he saw made his breath caught in his throat, and his eyes went wide. Standing all alone while swaying to the music was the most beautiful woman he's seen tonight. Was that really Jenny? He saw Jenny glance over her shoulder and smiled a spectacular smile as someone joined her where she was standing. He looked at Jenny's companion and his blood suddenly boiled. So Damian was more important than him for Jenny to ignore his calls?

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

She was at her father's and step mother's rented room at the Plaza waiting for Lily to get dressed in her own handmade dress. She hoped that it would look lovely on Lily and she appreciated that her stepmom always trusted her designs since Lily has really great taste in clothes. She was sitting in their bed and whistling to herself while she waited when she heard her phone ring and glanced down to see who was calling her. Exhaling tiredly when she saw Nate's name again in her screen; she pressed the Ignore Button and looked back up at the bathroom door for Lily to emerge.

"Who keeps calling you dear?" She heard Lily's muffled voice coming from the bathroom.

"Just someone I know." She answered vaguely.

"Why don't you answer it?"

Swallowing thickly, she lied. "It's nothing important."

"If you say so, Jenny."

As much as she likes Nate, she didn't want to speak with him right now. She was still sore from Nate's confession yesterday telling her that he's in love with someone else and was going to ask his girlfriend to move in with him. She couldn't bear to hear his voice so she kept ignoring his calls and texts for the past few hours.

She didn't get a chance to ask him yesterday about the night that they had together but decided that it would be all worthless since he found someone else. She learned from Eric last night that Nate's new beau is actually his and Serena's cousin.

She looked up as the bathroom doors open and Lily walked out with a confident stride towards her and gasped at her step mother openly.

"I'll take from your reaction that I look okay?" Lily asked her step daughter teasingly.

She shook her head at Lily disbelievingly, _'looked okay' _was Lily really that blind? She looks phenomenal, she was glad that her dress accentuated Lily's feminine curves without it being it too vulgar or trashy; she worried about that from happening ever since she made Lily's dress but finally was able to breathe at the result.

"You look gorgeous, no. You look so sexy and classy." She gushed. "I wish Eric was here to see it, he would have said the same thing."

She blushed at Jenny's words and said, "They're too busy getting ready for the party and besides, you should get ready too. What are you going to wear?" She asked her daughter curiously.

"I'm going to wear one of my designs," She said. She stood up from her spot and hugged Lily, "I'll try not to outshine you." She teased her step mother.

Laughing as Jenny broke their hug she smiled at her daughter affectionately and said. "We missed you, you know? I missed you."

Smiling down at Lily, she said. "I missed you too."

Lily stared at her for a moment. "You know I'm always here for you, you can talk to me about what's troubling you." Lily looked at her knowingly.

"There's nothing bothering me" She lied, "There's nothing to worry about, and today is your day."

Lily ignored Jenny's reasoning."I know that look all too well," She explained to Jenny as she pointed at Jenny's face. "Now tell me before I suspect something worse."

She really didn't want to talk about her problems with Lily of all people. Lily might not pick sides in her situation but she knew that she will favor her niece over her. Biting her lip anxiously, she decided not to tell Lily but she was going to ask one question that was always on her mind ever since she experienced the sickening sting of rejection.

After a minute she found her voice. "What do boys want?" She asked, her voice trembling as she looked down at the floor. "I put myself out there but somehow, I'm never enough."

Lily held her shoulder comfortingly; reminding her of Eric's habit of doing the same thing when he would always comfort her. "Maybe you haven't looked closely enough. Maybe the boys you've liked are not the boys you really want."Lily took her chin gently and tilted her head to look up at her. "The question is, what do you want?"

"I just want someone who wants me back," She quietly said thinking about how many times Nate rejected her for other girls who are more incredible and prettier than her. "Isn't that what every girl wants?"

"You'll meet him someday." Lily smiled at her comfortingly. "If a guy thinks the world of you and fights for you, then you hold on to than man for dear life."

She nodded at Lily silently and soaked in her words.

"Is this about the one who's been calling you?"

"Yes."

Jenny then took her leave to get dressed for the wedding anniversary not knowing that Lily had a quick glance at her phone earlier and knew who kept calling her step daughter.

* * *

She had to give Blair and Serena credit; they really outdone themselves as she admired the soft glow of the chandeliers above the ceiling and the cream canopies hanging in the tall windows all around the room, she saw round tables scattered all around the room with a mauve table cloth with gold trimmings hanging at the ends, and she admired the centerpieces that apparently, Serena picked; it was a miniature white tree with thin braches, and at the braches hung long glass crystals that hold scented candles, and surrounding the miniature tree adorned white roses.

The atmosphere in the room was buzzing with excitement and awe as the guests enjoyed the wonderful room and the band that was playing melodically at the background.

She was preparing herself because she knew that Nate and Lola were coming at the party, she wanted to look like she was not bothered at them at all. She wanted to get her mind off of the couple but she couldn't make her mind to stop. She needed a distraction; she opened her clutch purse and scooped for her phone. After Nate kept calling and calling her she settled her phone on silent so she won't be disturbed by his insistence. She looked at the screen and read that Nate had called her 16 times. What did he even want to talk about? He has Lola for that.

She felt a presence behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Curious to whom it was she turned around and scoffed at disbelief. "Damian?" She asked incredulously.

Smiling charmingly at her he greeted her, "It's nice to finally see you in the flesh, Jenny. How long has it been?"

She shook her head at his ex boyfriend but the smile on her face never left. "What the hell are you doing here? Here to find some willing virgin to sleep with?"

After he broke up with her by abandoning her in a hotel room for not giving up her virtue, Jenny avoided him and blocked him out of her life for hurting and humiliating her. But as time passed by and her hurt feelings for him eventually faded, she didn't ignore Damian anymore and was glad that they formed a civil albeit sort of friendship. When she finally acknowledged his presence she remembered Damian telling her that she was being mellow dramatic about their break up, saying that he knew that she always had eyes for someone else. She couldn't disagree with that.

He ignored Jenny's sarcasm and retorted, "Are you still here panting for the infamous Nathaniel Archibald?"

She quickly frowned at him, "Fair play." She admitted defeat.

Damian stared at her as if she sprouted another head, "Still?"

She didn't want to admit it out loud so she chose to shrug.

She saw Damian cast a quick glance at his left and immediately took her hand in his and kissed the top of her hand lingeringly. She tried to pull her hand away but Damian held an iron grip. Looking at him confusedly she demanded, "What the hell are you doing?"

She glanced to her right were Damian was looking and saw a red headed lady glaring at their joined hands.

"Are you making her jealous?" She asked Damian as he twined their fingers.

"Yes, and I need you to just go with what I do and act like you're in love with me."

"What makes you think you can order me around?" Jenny demanded Damian.

Damian glanced again at the red head and she looked again where the red head was standing earlier only to see the girl kissing a handsome stranger. She spared a glance at Damian and saw that he looked disappointed and quickly masked his emotions with a blank face.

"Do you like this girl?"

He didn't answer her and took his silence as a confirmation that he indeed liked the red headed girl.

"Wow, who would have thought? Damian Dalgaard; in love."

"I'm not in love!" Damian retorted too quickly.

She took pity in Damian and hugged him comfortingly; Damian took that as his cue to act and hugged her back affectionately. She knew Damian was a cocky son of a gun but despite his overbearing attitude it was obvious that Damian was in love with that girl with the way he's been looking at her. All in the name of love, she thought to herself as she decided to help a friend out. And plus, she needed a distraction and helping Damian Dalgaard was certainly a distraction.

* * *

Bolting up from the table they were seated in, he marched right at Jenny and that Dalgaard kid. He was fuming. He felt that his blood was flowing from his ears and ignored Serena telling him to sit down and Blair scolding him and telling him to calm down. His eyes was focused on Damian's hand on Jenny's lower back as they chatted away like they were only interested in each other's presence.

When he reached Jenny and Dalgaard, he cleared his throat and stood in front of them; he saw Jenny look away from Dalgaard's face and stared at him. Jenny's eyes widen and stared at him surprised. He saw at the corner of his eye, Dalgaard putting his arm around Jenny protectively. He scoffed, who does Dalgaard think he is? He should be the one protecting Jenny from the kid, not the other way around.

"Hi Nate," Jenny greeted him apprehensively when he saw that he was pissed at something.

Ignoring her, Nate glared at Damian, "Didn't you remember the last time that I told you to stay away from Jenny?" he growled.

Jenny stared at Nate, confused. "Is this the time to bring that up? It was a long time ago." She reasoned with him, not really understanding why he is angry.

"Yeah, I remember," Damian smiled cockily and ignored Jenny's reprimanding glare, "I remember punching the lights out off you if I can recall correctly." Damian turned to Jenny and mockingly asked. "Didn't you remember that, Jen?"

Nate was about to lunged at Damian when Chuck held him back from knocking Damian over. "Don't make a scene, Nathaniel."

"Why are you so mad at me being with Jenny?" Damian asked Nate like he was a little child. "I thought I heard somewhere that you already have a girlfriend."

And in that exact moment, Lola strutted towards them, oblivious to the whole situation and tension that Nate and Damian created. She looked at all of them and her eyes lingered at Jenny for a second, before landing on to Nate's face. She smiled lovingly at him and slid her slender arm through Nate's and smiled at all of them. "What are we guys talking about?" She asked in a friendly manner.

Chuck's lip formed into a thin line and told her, "We're just talking about how lovely Nate's girlfriend is." He lied to break the tension on the group but failed when he noticed Jenny's rigged form.

"I'm not that lovely," Lola said modestly while a blush formed on her cheeks.

Nate seemed to snap out of his raging reverie and smiled at his girlfriend. "I think you're lovely."

Lola laughed at Nate's teasing manner, she was glad that Nate seemed to loosen up from his mood earlier but still noticed how tense he was. Lola looked at Jenny and Damian and asked and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Lola, and I don't know what your name is," he looked at Damian then faced Jenny, sizing her up. "But I heard a lot about you from my boyfriend, you must be Jenny Humphrey? Serena's been telling me how you designed Aunt Lily's dress tonight, it looks wonderful."

Jenny smiled at Lola though Nate noticed that her eyes didn't reach it, "Yeah," she cleared her throat, "I am and this is Damian Dalgaard," Jenny nodded towards Damian. "Thanks, I really worked hard on that dress."

Then they heard the band start to play a slow song and looked up at Nate expectantly, "Do you want to dance with me?" She asked Nate sweetly.

Nate looked at Jenny's face one last time and decided that he needed to stop obsessing about her. Jenny made him confused out of his mind and thought that it wasn't worth the trouble or his time. He focused his whole attention at his lovely girlfriend and said. "I would love to."

They walked away from them and danced and swayed at the middle of the dance floor. Chuck shook at his best friend's stupidity and walked away from Jenny and Damian. Damian looked at Jenny worriedly and saw her looking at Nate and Lola sadly. "I think it's ridiculous that you still have feelings for him but I can understand why," Damian told her.

Jenny still didn't look at Damian and frowned deeper when she watched Lola whispering to Nate making him laugh out loud. "What do you understand?" she sounded empty from Damian's ears.

"I think he likes you but he keeps shrugging you aside for other girls."

Pursing her lips and fighting the tears that was about to fall from her eyes she said to Damian with a hoarse voice, "Well," she shrugged and finally looked up at Damian, "there you go, lucky me, huh?"

Damian didn't know what to say to that, who was he to talk? He treated Jenny like crap too. The difference is Jenny loved that idiot and not him which made his conscience feel slightly better.

Jenny looked behind him and said, "Your lady friend is coming," she informed him. "Make sure you treat her right." She wished Damian good luck and made her way to the rest room.

* * *

She never really believed that the answer to all one's problem is to seek refuge and hold back your ire. She always fought back and adorned a brave façade in her face to look strong and be strong on certain occasions but right now, she just wanted to be left alone and find solitude. She was occupying one of the bathroom stalls in the Plaza Hotel sulking the night away; her face in her hands as she sat down at a closed lid toilet.

She just met Lola Rhodes at the party earlier and she couldn't deny that she was a stunning lady. She wanted to find some flaws in her personality but there's none whatsoever as they chatted and introduced themselves to each other. Jenny couldn't hate her even if she wanted to; Lola was one of the most down to earth people she ever met; maybe that's why Nate loves her. Seeing Nate and Lola laughing together and having such a good time while they swayed to the music at the dance floor made her sick to her gut.

Deciding that she needed some air, she opened the bathroom stall and washed her hands in one of the sinks and examined herself. She chose to wear her makeup light and modest, curled the ends of her honey blonde hair in soft waves and sleeked of all hair in her right shoulder. She chose to wear one of her own designs and she picked her favorite tailored gray dress that was just above the knee with a round modest neckline. Smiling to herself dejectedly, she realized she couldn't even compete with Lola in the looks department no matter how hard she glams herself up; it was not even a competition, calling it a competition was almost laughable.

After she dried her hands, she went out of the rest room and walked down the corridor to her father's and Lily's anniversary party. Coming inside, she scanned the room for Eric to vent her frustrations to but he was busy dancing awkwardly with some cute guy she never seen before and the two of them look quite cozy so she didn't bother interrupting them. Scanning the room, she found Lily and her dad whispering sweet nothings to each other at their table; blissfully lost in each other's world. Serena was with Blair at the corner of the room gossiping about something she couldn't care less about. Looking to her right she saw her brother walking towards her, a concerned look was on his face.

When Dan reached her, he handed her champagne and asked, "Are you feeling well? You look tired."

She thanked her brother for the offered drink and shrugged her brother's concern, "I'm just jetlagged."

Dan suddenly had a pleading look on his face that she was all too familiar with ever since she came back here in New York, "Can't you just stay here for another week?" he asked her for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, Dan but we still have school to attend to."

"But you're top of the class!" Dan complained. "You weren't even here when my book got published. I just got a '_congratulations Dan'_ from you through the phone."

"At least I congratulated you; I wasn't even the main character on your book!"

He ignored her sister's accusation and said. "I'm your big brother and I'm just concerned for your well being because I heard there was going to be a storm coming so it's dangerous for you to travel."

Exhaling exasperatedly at Dan she said, "Don't use the big brother card and you're just making that up!."

She then saw Dan looking at Serena when Blair left the bubbly blonde and told her, "We're not finished here."She watched Dan fix his suit consciously before heading to Serena. According to Blair, after she left New York, Serena and Dan have been dancing around each other for a year but nothing ever came of it. Blair told her about how Dan and Serena confronted Blair last month when Blair accused them of having a secret relationship. They explained to Blair that they were just friends but Blair didn't buy it so she came up with a plan to set them up.

As she sat down at a table near the door, she saw Nate at the hallway entering a room she didn't know and looked away from his retreating form. She suddenly remembered everything that happened earlier with Lola and with Nate and her miserable mood returned.

* * *

As he was dancing with Lola at the dance floor for the fifth time, he didn't pay much attention to his girlfriend's come hither looks; his mind was on other matters as he kept repeating his interaction with Jenny and Damian earlier. Why was he so upset that Jenny hadn't acknowledged him all night? It was Jenny's problem, not his. Maybe Jenny was just calling for attention like she used to do back in the day. Well, this time he wasn't falling for it, he wasn't going to her rescue this time. He was with someone else now and he was happy with Lola. Jenny made him confused, she was just too complicated.

"Hey, where are you?" Lola cooed at him quietly.

Shaking out of his stupor, he apologized to her and looked at her sincerely. "I'm sorry that I haven't been myself tonight. There's just something at the Spectator that's been bothering me." He lied to his girlfriend.

He couldn't take his mind of off Jenny and Damian together, the sight of them made him want to punch something. He needed a distraction.

"I know a thing or two that can make you forget and make you relax." She told him seductively as she trailed her hands tantalizingly on his hips.

Raising his eyebrow at his girlfriend, he played along. "I'm intrigued, tell me more." He definitely needed the distraction.

Lola smiled at him saucily and pulled him out of the ballroom and they went straight at the hallway outside the ballroom, she pulled a door from the corridor and checked if it was empty. When Lola was sure that they were all alone, she and made her way in and slowly zipped her dress down revealing her smooth and flawless back.

He stood there admiring his girlfriend's sexy naked body as Lola shrugged out of her lacy underwear. He felt his groin tighten at the wonderful sight and decided that he can worry about Jenny later as he walked into the room and shrugged off his tie.

* * *

As she continued to sulk, she noticed at the far corner of the dance floor; Damian was dancing with the redheaded girl at a slow, romantic song and smiled at the sight; at least she did one thing that was helpful. She sipped at her champagne as she continued to scan the room and watched Lily pull his dad into the dance floor.

Sometimes, she wished that her mother was at Lily's spot but she knew that could never happen. Rufus loved Lily from the very beginning even though he started a new life with her mom. Even his life with her mom wasn't enough for his father. It wasn't that he resented his father because she didn't. She understood where her dad was going through but she was still worried for her mother. It wasn't fair to her but her mother always assured her that she didn't regret a single thing and was lucky that she had her and Dan as her children.

Smiling at Lily and her dad's dancing form; she suddenly heard the band play a melody that she was all too familiar with and knew by heart. The band was playing her and Nate's song; Blue Moon. Her miserable mood came to full force and she decided that she needed some needed air. Standing up, she walked out of the ballroom and into the hallway. She saw the door where Nate came in and found her feet heading for the door when she heard Nate groan followed by a load of thumping. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest and wondered if Nate was hurt. She slowly took a step closer to the door and grabbed the door knob. She suddenly recoiled back from the door as if it had stung her. Being near against the door wasn't necessary to hear the ear-piercing scream that came from the room followed by a deep groan.

She wasn't stupid; she knew what Nate was doing in there. She wanted to run away from the offending sounds she kept hearing through the door but she found that she couldn't walk away. She was frozen at the spot feeling emptier and emptier by the second as she heard the thumps grow louder. When the never ending moans and screams from Lola finally ceased, she let out a shaky breath and felt a single tear fell from her eye.

She stared blankly at the door when she saw Lola and Nate coming out of the room. They both looked flushed and ravaged. Their hair was ruffled from their steamy session and they both smelt of sex. Opening her mouth to say something, she was about to yell at Nate for being a complete asshole but she couldn't find her voice.

Lola broke the awkward silence. "We're sorry for scarring you but please don't tell anyone about this, please?" Lola pleaded to her.

She had no idea what to say to Lola, but she knew that she couldn't stand before them any longer. She ran down the corridor and headed for the 5th floor balcony of the Plaza Hotel to get some air. She faintly heard Lola telling Nate that they scared her off but she didn't want to listen to them anymore and blocked them out as she kept running.

When she was finally at the balcony, the cold air hit her like a thousand knives as she finally let out all of her emotions and sobbed into the night.

* * *

After having glorious sex with his girlfriend, he finally felt relaxed, but he didn't know why he felt guilty for having sex with her, she is his girlfriend after all. He was grateful for Lola's distraction; it made him stop worrying and thinking about Jenny for just a moment. He needed this; he thought as Lola walked towards him and asked him to zip her dress. When they were finally fully dressed, he felt Lola hold his hand and opened the doors only to see Jenny gaping at them.

He looked at Jenny's eyes and he felt his heart drop, did she heard everything? He swallowed hard at that and panicked as Jenny looked at him; her blue eyes devoid of any emotion that bothered him completely and watch her run away from them. Why was he feeling this way with her? What happened with him and Jenny was a long time ago. Jenny was messing with his head.

"Poor girl, we must have scared her off." Lola told him as she straightened her dress.

Nate run his fingers through his unkempt hair and told her, "I'm going to come after her and ask if she's alright."

Nodding at him she offered, "Okay, I'll come with you."

Shaking his head at Lola, he thought that was a very bad idea. "No, I'll go; why don't you go back at the party and mingle with Serena or something."

Smiling up at him, Lola agreed with him and said, "Alright, and I'll go and spend time with Eric while he's here. I heard that he and Jenny were going to leave here tomorrow."

Jenny was leaving already? She just got here. He watched Lola walk away from him and disappear from the hallway. He then hurriedly headed to where Jenny disappeared into and hoped that he could find her.

* * *

After sobbing and crying for about an hour, she was leaning her elbows against the railings of the balcony staring blankly at the night sky, not really looking at anything in particular; just letting the cold air soothe her woes and troubles away.

She told herself time and time again that being with Nate would never happen but he always gave her a false sense of hope that there was a chance for them at finally being in a relationship.

She didn't even feel sorry for herself; she knew deep down that Nate will always set her aside and today was the final proof that she needed. She should have listened to her mother's and Eric's warnings about chasing and latching onto Nate. She knew that she wasn't a perfect person but she thought that she didn't deserve this kind of treatment from a guy.

She kept telling herself that she wasn't in love with him anymore, but seeing him with Lola hurt her unexpectedly. Was she that worthless?

She heard someone panting heavily behind her and she turned around to see who joined her at the balcony but was displeased when she saw the culprit to her tumultuous emotions.

Nate searched and searched for her, he even asked some of the guests from the party and the strangers he bumped into at the Plaza if they saw her while showing them a picture of Jenny from his phone. When he was about to give up, Damian of all people pulled him at a corner and told him that he saw Jenny at one of the balconies from the hotel and he immediately sped his way to her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Nate breathed out.

Jenny looked at Nate tiredly and said, "I'm here," she shrugged and asked, "What do you want?"

He wanted their eyes to meet but Jenny wouldn't even look at him. "I just wanted to talk to you and to apologize about what you witnessed earlier with me and Lola."

At the mention of Lola, Jenny finally met Nate's eyes; she smiled sardonically and frankly said, "Witnessed what? You fucking your girlfriend and hearing her moan your name over and over again?"

Nate winced at Jenny's crass words and didn't know what to say to that. He just wanted his relationship with Jenny liked the way it used to be before she came back here from London. But when he told Jenny about moving in with Lola yesterday, he felt her slipping away from him and as selfish as he might sound, he didn't want her going anywhere.

"Look. I'm sorry about not telling you that I have a girlfriend, and I just want us to be friends again."

"Friends? Are we really friends, Nate? Is that how you feel all this time?" Jenny spat at him venomously.

He knew deep down that what he had with Jenny was more than friendship, he didn't know how to describe what they had but he wanted it to stay that way and not move forward. What they had was something special and he didn't want to ruin it. He couldn't answer her.

Then he saw Jenny let out a harsh laugh that sliced through the silence and demanded him. "Why do you keep leading me on?"

"I'm not leading you on." Nate said weakly, trying to convince himself that he wasn't doing that to Jenny.

Jenny shook his head at him and argued, "Oh, yeah? Why didn't you tell me that you have a girlfriend?"

"Because…" Nate trailed off.

Jenny felt a sense of déjà vu after he said that and continued, "Don't you remember the night that we had together?! Have you forgotten that you kissed me?! Did that night meant nothing to you?!" Jenny hurled her questions at Nate loudly.

"Of course it means something to me!" Nate hollered; he felt his temper rising at Jenny's many accusations. "You were the one who left, remember?" He snapped back at her.

It looked as though Jenny lost all of her steam and temper and said quietly while she shook her head at him "Yeah and you didn't even chase after me."

"Why would I chase after you?" He immediately regretted the words that slipped out off his mouth but he couldn't do anything to take it back.

Everything was coming back to Jenny now. Memories of her painful times with Nate that she has shut away had returned to her mind, and she couldn't explain how much it hurts. She recalled those times when Nate rejected her for Vanessa, Serena and other countless of girls. She recalled the countless moments Eric warned her about Nate and how she should have opened her eyes, but she couldn't bear to see what was right in front of her. And now, she just heard Nate having sex with another woman.

"Because I wanted you to fight for me." Jenny choked out. After a minute of silence Jenny let out a couple of tears and threw her hands up in surrender, "I give up," She muttered quietly.

She gave him one last look and walked away from him. There was something at the pit of her stomach that made her want to stay with Nate at that balcony but there was another part of her that wanted to walk away from Nate and start a completely new chapter in her life.

* * *

After saying her farewells to her family and friends at the party, she hailed a cab to take her back to her home at Brooklyn. As she leaned back in her seat, she thought about her confrontation with Nate and felt a weight come off of her shoulders. She finally found the courage to ask Nate about their special night and she was glad that she did even though she found his answers quite disappointing.

She mentally patted herself on the back when she finally walked away from him; she finally felt free. She didn't need Nate to define her as a person. Throughout their so called 'friendship', no one really ended and addressed their vague affections for each other; Nate tried ending their continuous cycle but somehow, they kept finding each other at the end. But not this time; this time, she was the one who was willing to end things and walk away from him.

When she was outside the building to the loft, she got out and paid the taxi driver and watched as the taxi sped away into the night. Not wanting to get in just yet, she stood near the entrance of the building to let the cold air soothe her. She was emotionally drained and planned to take a hot bubble bath to wash off all the stress that she endured today.

Deciding to head inside, she climbed up the stairs to their apartment and reached their floor only to be surprised by someone who was standing in front of their door. "Tom?"

She thought she was just hallucinating from all the fatigue but Tom was really here. He was leaning heavily against the door; he looked up from the ground to face Jenny and smiled meekly at her, "Hi Tallulah."

She shook her head at disbelief and asked incredulously, "What are you doing here, Tom? I thought you said you couldn't make it here."

"I had a change of plans." Tom shrugged nonchantly. When Jenny looked like she didn't believe him, all of his emotions came out and Tom confessed. "Okay fine, I saw a picture of you and that bloke you like in a dingy café at the website you despise and I just couldn't take it."

Jenny's eyebrows furrowed and asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"I just… Please don't freak out?" Tom pleaded at her apprehensively.

Jenny gave him a comforting look and said, "You can tell me anything."

Clearing his throat and standing up much straighter he finally confessed. "After seeing you with that bloke, I just couldn't take it. I'm still willing to wait for you but I couldn't let you go without a fight." He shook his head at himself and continued. "Hell, I didn't even properly confess my feelings for you, so here I am." He finished with a heavy sigh.

When Jenny nodded for him to go on, he poured his heart out. "Since the moment I saw you when you were playing with the swings at a park nearby our street, I was utterly infatuated with you. I know it sounds like I still have childish feelings for you but its different this time. Since you came back, I was surprised that I found myself still adoring you."

Jenny didn't know what to say and Tom continued. "You can be with whoever you want to be with, I just wanted to let you know that I'm willing to fight for you when the time comes."

It was so weird, Jenny thought. It looks as though he heard her heart to heart with her stepmother and asked childishly. "What time did you landed here?" She knew it was pathetic but she wanted to make sure that Tom was genuinely telling her the truth to his feelings.

Tom seemed oblivious to her train of thought and said, "Around 7 in the evening, why'd you ask?"

She felt her heart pick up at that and said, "Nothing, nothing at all."

She took a couple of steps towards him and stopped when they were at arm's length, "I just ended things with Nate." She informed him.

Tom couldn't hide his glee and breathed out quietly, "Yes."

Jenny smiled at his usual struggle to contain his excitement. She suddenly looked serious and told him earnestly, "I like you too, Tom and I want to see where this thing," she motioned at the two of them, "goes but I just ended my ties with Nate. I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship with someone just yet."

"I'll wait," Tom quickly said and nodded at her fervently. "We'll do whatever you want… I'll wait."

Jenny laughed at Tom's stubbornness and insistence. Lily was right; maybe she just wasn't looking closely enough. She couldn't believe her luck and thought; she wasn't that worthless after all. She smiled at him and realized that this was the first genuine smile she let out all day.

She was glad that Tom was willing to take things slow, she hesitantly took his hand in hers and asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

Jenny saw Tom giving her a big smile she hadn't seen before and said, "Sure."

Tom picked up his duffel bag from the floor as he waited for Jenny to unlock the door to the loft. When Jenny finally opened the door to the apartment, he gave her hand a squeeze as Jenny pulled him inside.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if there are plenty of grammatical errors in this story, and I know it's not an excuse if I say English isn't my first language but it's true, I promise I'll try to improve. At the last chapter, I kept pointing out that the gang reminded Lola of Jenny and it was actually inspired by a fiction that I read from Seph Meadows' Somebody That I Used To Know. I promise this is an NJ fiction if you find yourselves very disappointed by this chapter's outcome. I want their journey to build up and be realistic so, let me know what you guys think. **


	4. The Time When Nate Almost Chases Her

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Time When Nate Almost Chases After Jenny**

_**After 1 month…**_

_Nate was lost in his intense pleasure as he watched Jenny bouncing above him; her breasts were jiggling as she kept riding him in a smooth rhythm. He watched as his cock was sliding in and out of her warmth depths and moaned out when Jenny rotated her hips. He stared in awe as he saw her beautiful blue eyes looking at him with such passion and intensity. _

_After a few minutes, Jenny moaned as his cock hit her g-spot and quickly fucked him hard. She was vigorously riding him now and he tightened his hold on her hips and met her fast pace with hard thrusts of his own making her jolt up in the air. The sounds in the room were their joined moans and the slapping of their skin against each other._

_When Jenny's tight cunt started to spasm, he had to hold back his own release as she kept milking him. Luckily, he felt Jenny starting to cum and stared in awe as her breathing hitched above him, her swollen lips parted and gasped each time their joined bodies met with each thrust. _

_Jenny finally climaxed and she let out a scream at the intense pleasure she received as she kept riding him, He couldn't hold back any longer and he came violently as he buried himself in Jenny's wet cunt letting out a howl of ecstasy._

"_JENNY!"_

_After their earth shattering orgasms had finally ceased, he smiled up at Jenny lovingly but was surprised when he saw Jenny looking down at him with a deadly expression adorning her flushed and lovely face. Jenny slapped him hard on the face._

"OWW!"

Opening his eyes blurrily, he woke up and saw Lola naked in all her glory, poised above him. Confused he looked down and saw that their bodies were joined and hurriedly looked up when he realized what he'd done.

When Lola woke up with Nate beside her this morning, she smiled at his sleeping form and decided to wake him up in a very different manner to thank him for last night's date. When she stated to ride him, she laughed at how Nate was still affected by her presence when he was still asleep only to be surprised when Nate screamed the wrong name from his lips.

Lola quickly scrambled off of him and stood up; she picked her scattered clothes all over the floor and wore it quickly to cover herself. After she finished dressing up, she whirled around to face him again with enraged eyes.

She screamed at him with all her might and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You screamed that little slut's name! You two had sex didn't you?!"

"Don't call her that!" Nate automatically defended Jenny without thinking. He sat up and got out from his bed and put on his boxers and jogging pants back on.

Lola stared at him incredulously and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you defending her?!"

After he finished dressing himself he looked up at her and said, "Because she didn't do anything wrong, we're just friends!"

Nate heard her bark out a sarcastic laugh and screamed at him, "Friends?! You just screamed her name for God's sake!"

"It was just a dream!" Nate defended himself.

"I don't care if it's just a dream; I see the way you look at her when she was here, Nate! I'm not stupid!"

When she and Nate started dating, Lola learned all about Nate's family and friends fairly quickly. She was happy that he would open up his life to her so suddenly but was bothered one day when Nate kept telling her stories about his old friend named Jenny. She noticed how Nate would always call his 'old friend' at a specific time every week and at first it didn't bother her but as time passed by and she overheard her boyfriend telling Jenny how much he missed her, Lola confronted him about her issues with him.

Nate would always reassure her that he and Jenny were just friends but Lola knew her boyfriend was into that Humphrey girl, she just didn't want to accept it. She tried to brush off Nate's lingering looks towards Jenny or the way his eyes would lit up at the very mention of her name but it definitely tormented her. She tried to blame it all on Jenny, she heard everything about her from Serena and Blair; they told her how she was nice and sweet but also cunningly good and desperate to get her claws on her boyfriend.

When she tried to find some proof that Jenny was a boyfriend stealing skank when she and Eric came here a month ago, she disappointedly found none. When they finally met in person, she actually liked Jenny. Jenny had a certain spirit and fire to her that she couldn't help but admire.

Nate shook his head at Lola and tried to break the tension, "That is not true and this is ridiculous, I was just dreaming." He shrugged off their argument and hoped that Lola would overlook this and move on.

After a minute or two, Lola slump her shoulders glumly and looked at him somberly, "You're in love with this girl and you don't even realize it," she said in a defeated voice.

He exasperatedly let out a breath and told her, "I'm in love with you." When he heard that coming out off his mouth, it sounded false and unconvincing.

"Actions speak louder than words." She immediately said.

Lola pursed her lips and told him. "You know, when the day Jenny got here, Serena told me that you were going to ask me to move in with you that very same day but after your little date with that girl, that plan of yours never happened."

"I was just nervous to ask you that day but I'm ready now." He lied to her and saw Lola not buying his excuse. "Do you want to move in with me?" He gave her a small smile hoping that she would reciprocate and finally smile back at him but she was still frowning at him and gave him an 'Are you kidding?' look.

"Of course I won't accept!" Lola screamed at him.

Nate saw her gather her things from his room. He should have stopped her but he couldn't find the need and energy to do so. What Lola was saying wasn't true, he comforted himself. Lola didn't know what she was talking about; he finally forgot about his thing with Jenny and moved on from Lola. Lola was just being absurd but still, he didn't try to stop her.

He looked up at Lola when he grabbed the door knob to his bedroom door. "We are done! Have a nice life!" She violently opened his door and quickly slammed it close. He could hear Lola stomping out off his apartment but he still didn't move from his spot.

* * *

Chuck was both amused and a bit sorry for his oblivious best friend's misfortune. They were hanging out at his best friend's apartment and he was half heartedly listening to Nathaniel complaining about Lola leaving him because of Jennifer. He rolled his eyes and scoffed when Nathaniel told him that Lola's assumptions about Humphrey were not true and added that he didn't like Jennifer that way. Who was Nathaniel trying to convince? He bet he would be pissed drunk right now if he played a drinking game involving Nathaniel saying 'Jenny' over and over again. Was his best friend really that thick?

"Oh stop, Nathaniel! You said another woman's name, move on! I think it's a visible reason for her to break up with you." Chuck finally said, tired of his best friend's pointless argument.

"But it was just a dream!" Nate hollered at him irritably.

Chuck crossed his arms against his chest and leaned his shoulder against the living room wall; he stared at his best friend pacing the room and asked, "If you're with a woman in bed and she screamed another name would you be calm about it?"

Nate stopped pacing and turned to face him. He scoffed at his question, "No."

"Of course you won't. And every sane person will be furious about that so really, it's your fault."

He glared at Chuck and sarcastically said, "Thanks for the support."

Chuck ignored his friend's smart ass retort and asked, "So… You dreamt about having sex with Jennifer, huh?" He was ready to try a new tactic to finally open Nathaniel's eyes and guide him through the light; hopefully his plans would work and will prove Blair wrong about their debate concerning Nathaniel and Jennifer.

Nate shook his head and told him, "I don't want to talk about it."

Chuck had an evil glint in his eyes, he tried to conceal and hide the smirk that was on his face and finally said. "You know, when Jennifer and I did it," Chuck saw Nate stiffen and continued, "I didn't know she was a virgin,"

Chuck smiled deviously when Nate didn't say anything but saw Nate's fists curl up at his sides and continued to torture and bait his best friend, "Jenny stopped me when I first entered her because she was hurt and told me I was her **first** lover."

Nate finally looked up at him but he still continued not noticing that Nate's fist were shaking, "But when she told me that she wasn't hurt anymore, I **fucked **her so ha-"

Chuck felt a blow on his right cheek and crumpled down on the floor, he glared up at Nate and demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chuck should have seen that coming, he thought as he braced himself from Nate's ire.

Nate looked down at Chuck as though he was the vilest filth he ever saw. Who was he talk to talk about Jenny like she was some sort of slut? His fists were shaking, wanting to land another punch at Chuck but was trying to compose himself. He wanted to hurt Chuck again but chose to threaten him instead. "Don't you ever talk about Jenny like that! If I hear you talk about her like that one more time, I swear Chuck I'm going to-"

"Going to what?!" Chuck stood up and put a safe distance from his fuming best friend. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden? You knew we fucked didn't you?"

Nate pressed his lips together; he chose to forget that piece of information and wanted it buried for all eternity. He didn't even want to address it verbally. He let out a strangled voice and said through gritted teeth. "I know."

"And I thought we were good when I told you about what Jennifer and I did? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Chuck knew he was poking with fire but he really wanted to help his stubborn best friend. Chuck knew that Nate wasn't fine about what happened with him and Jennifer from the very beginning but he wanted to force the words out off Nate. He wanted Nate to finally realize his true feelings.

Nate stared at Chuck blankly and told him. "But I don't want you talking about her like that, okay?"

"Why not?' Chuck asked him.

"Because she's my friend."

"Really? Are you still going with that bit? You haven't fooled Lola and you're not going to fool me."

Nate swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. He thought about his relationship with Jenny and he was comforted at the thought of Jenny always being there for him whenever he needed someone to talk to but now, she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.

After Jenny found out about how his relationship with Serena didn't work out last year, they opened up to each other more. He always looked forward talking to her and was always happy when they exchanged mundane but warming greetings through emails every day. He didn't realize how their exchanges were a big part of his day.

And the night that he shared together with Jenny was always at the back of his mind despite dating and being involved with someone else. He tried to make light of their night and say that it wasn't a big deal but he would always remember that night as beautiful and unadulterated. He could not remember a time where he spent a night with a woman without lustful feelings involved but that night with Jenny; it felt genuinely… completely pure.

All he knew is that he didn't want Jenny ignoring him anymore, he missed her.

"I don't know if we're still friends or not," He confessed to Chuck, "All I know is I miss her."

Chuck sighed tiredly; his best friend partially confessed his feelings for Jennifer but thought that wasn't enough.

"You better decide now, Nathaniel. She's not going to wait for you forever."

* * *

_After 1 week…_

He just got home from work and all he wanted to do was to lie in and close his eyes for just a little bit. He hadn't had much sleep for the past couple of days because of troubling dreams involving a certain blonde woman back in London who still kept ignoring him. He still hadn't heard from Jenny and he could not stop thinking about her.

And after Lola broke up with him, Lola told Serena and Dan the reason why their relationship had ended and Serena and Dan were furious with him ever since. After the day he and Lola broke up, Serena stormed into his office and slapped him hard in the face.

_Nate clutched at his throbbing cheek and greeted her. "Nice to see you too, Serena." _

"_How could you do that to my cousin? How could you humiliate her like that?"_

"_I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for it to happen."_

_Serena shook her head at him and said, "I know you have a soft spot for Jenny but I didn't know it would escalate to this."_

_Nate massaged his temples and asked tiredly. "Can we just drop it? I don't want to talk about Jenny right now."_

_Serena scoffed at Nate and said icily, "Fine but I want you to apologize to Lola, understood?"_

_When he nodded at her, she glared at him one last time before storming out off his office._

Dan on the other hand, dealt with the situation so much worse, and he still had the bruise in his stomach to prove it.

He loosened his tie and threw himself at the sofa in his living room with a grunt. He turned on the T.V. and checked his phone for the umpteenth time to see if Jenny answered his emails and texts but he found none. Frustrated with himself, he threw his phone at the other side of the room and regretted it when he heard his phone smash onto the floor.

"You didn't need to throw your phone away."

He bolted up from his seat and locked his eyes into her innocent blue ones. Jenny was standing at the front door staring at him intently with a small smile on her face. Great, he was imagining things now.

He looked away from her and focused his attention back on the television hoping that his hallucinations would go away. He wasn't going crazy, he was just exhausted, he told himself.

"You're not even going to talk to me?" Jenny teased him as she sat herself next to him at the sofa he occupied.

He faced her and blinked his eyes a couple times to see if she would disappear from his apartment but Jenny was still there. "I'm losing it." Nate muttered to himself with disbelief.

"You're not crazy. Maybe you're imagining things because you're thinking about me so much." Jenny teased him mockingly.

He looked at her closely now and was in awe at how accurate she looked. Her honey blonde locks fell down from her shoulders and she was wearing the same clothes she wore last year on that special night that they had together. He wanted to touch her fresh and natural face but was too afraid that she will disappear from his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Nate asked her when he finally found his voice.

"I don't know, you're the one who is imagining me."

He swallowed hard and continued to look at her intently. "I can't get you out of my head." He confessed to her quietly, his forehead creasing.

Jenny blushed prettily and giggled at him. "You're just saying that to flatter me."

Nate shook his head and said, "It's true, I really miss you."

Jenny didn't say anything for awhile, she just looked at him closely and tried to let his confession soak in. "I miss you too, Mayor Archibald." She finally muttered.

A stray hair fell away from her temple and he automatically reached for it and was surprised when he felt her hair. He pushed it back to her ear and examined her flushed face. Jenny looked so serene and relaxed and he couldn't help but stare at her spellbound. With trembling hands, he cupped her warm face in his hands and hesitantly leaned in to her face.

When he was about to close the gap between them Jenny jerked away from him and looked at him confused. "Why were you going to kiss me?" She whispered.

"I don't know." He automatically said.

She tilted her head and pursed her lips, "Why can't you just admit that you like me too? Is it so bad?"

He disagreed with her and shook his head, "No, it's not bad, it's just…" He scratched his head and trailed off, "I don't want to ruin what we have right now."

"So you're not going to do anything about it?" Jenny asked quietly.

Nate saw Jenny's eyes flicker with disappointment and quickly defended himself, "What we have is beautiful… Isn't that enough?"

Jenny let out a shaky breath and said, "No, it's not enough."

He closed his eyes heavily and exhaled. What Jenny was asking for was too much. He didn't want to lose her if things get sour with them. When he thought about it, it was already happening right now, Jenny was slipping through his fingers every second Jenny kept ignoring his existence.

He opened his eyes to explain to her his worries and felt his heart fall at the pit of his stomach.

"Jenny?"

She wasn't there. Where did she go to? "Jenny?" he called out. Looking wildly around the room to see if she was there, he continued to call her. "Jenny?"

Nate frowned and leaned back in his sofa. What if he already lost Jenny? He was about to stand up when he felt someone pinching him in his bruised stomach.

"OWW!"

Bolting up from his slumber, he groggily looked up only to see a flabbergasted Blair and an amused Chuck by her side looking down at him smugly. He must have dozed off when he laid down.

Blair arched her perfectly groomed eyebrows at him and sarcastically asked, "Still dreaming about having sex with Humphrey?"

Nate scowled at one of his first loves and said, "No," he looked up at Chuck and Blair and sat up, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I brought Blair with me to prove a point," Chuck pointedly stared at his girlfriend and continued, "About how your feelings for Jennifer were in fact true."

Blair cuts Chuck off and finished for him. "So we invited ourselves inside your apartment when we heard you calling out Jenny's name in your sleep, probably having sex again…" She trailed off.

"We weren't having sex." Nate told them quickly and felt a bit embarrassed.

"Nathaniel," Chuck sat down next to him and Blair sat herself at the arm of the sofa, "You can tell us what's been bothering you. Although Serena's not here because she's still mad at you, you can tell us everything."

"We're the Non Judging Breakfast Club." Blair told him with a comforting smile on her face. "Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut…for now."

Nate looked at his two best friends closely to see if they were being insincere, he didn't want to tell them everything if they were just having a go at him. Blair gave him an encouraging smile and Chuck impatiently nodded at him to talk, he didn't see a trace of malice and judgment in their faces so he spilled everything. Nate told them about his unsure feelings for Jenny, his magical night with her and how Jenny's been ignoring him ever since she found out about his relationship with Lola.

When he was finished, fortunately Blair was at a loss for words, she kept gaping at him and was glad when there were no insults hurling his way. Chuck was contemplating on saying something and looked at him as though he finally solved a difficult puzzle.

After another minute of silence, Blair sounded ashamed of herself for not finding out sooner, "I knew there was something strange with your obsession with Jenny."

"I'm not obsessed with her." Nate rolled his eyes at Blair's over dramatization.

"When we were dating, you kept siding with her." Blair reasoned with him.

"I didn't side with her all the time."

"And you keep hanging out with her even though it's obvious that Jenny has a crush on you when you were dating Serena."

He threw up his hands in defeat and consented, "Fine."

"If you want Jenny so much you should go to her," Blair nodded at him, "Take the risk. I know she'll welcome you with open arms."

Nate brightened up at Blair's comforting words and asked, "You guys really think she'll accept me after what happened?"

"Of course she will," Blair tossed her brunette locks and continued, "She's been panting for you for years."

Chuck on the other hand looked a bit unsure and told him, "I don't think she'll accept you right away, Jennifer will play hard to get first."

Blair agreed with Chuck and looked back at him, "Girls want guys to chase after them to know that they care about them."

Nate was so ecstatic with his best friend's support. He never thought that Blair and Chuck of all people would accept his feelings for Jenny but here they were; encouraging him to do something about it. He knew Serena will have a long time warming up to him after what he did to Lola but he knew Serena will forgive him eventually and was sure that Serena will support his affections for Jenny. Dan on the other hand was a different issue all together.

"What about Dan?" Nate asked them worriedly, "He's still angry with me."

Chuck scoffed at hearing Dan's name and said, "Screw him," he folded his arms against his chest and continued, "Jennifer can make her own decisions."

Nate wasn't sure if he was willing to take the next step with his relationship with Jenny but he was certain that he didn't want Jenny dodging him anymore.

He looked up at Chuck and Blair and finally declared. "I'm going to London."

* * *

After jetting down to the snowy London weather, Chuck let him burrow his own chauffeur in London and requested the driver to drop him off to a hotel first, preferably near Jenny's street to get his bearings intact. The driver dropped him off to a hotel called The Covent Garden Hotel and told Nate to just give him a call if he ever needed to go somewhere else.

When he finally rented a room, he plopped down to the king size mattress and thought about how Chuck and Blair helped him for this trip. He truthfully told his boss that he was going to London for a much needed break and was flabbergasted when his boss gave him the thumbs up; apparently, his boss told him he was a hard working man who needed a break from the entire cluster at the Spectator before he got sick and tired of his job.

Chuck and Blair bought him a first class ticket to London and told him that they were going to cover for him. He knew Serena and Dan weren't stupid and must have figured out why he decided to go to London but Blair and Chuck told him not to worry and just trust their plan and what they have on their sleeves.

Walking right beside the tall window of his room, he admired the scenery and watched a snowflake melt on the glass. Now that he was here, he didn't know how to broach his feelings for Jenny. What was he going to say? What if he made a complete fool of himself in front of her? Exhaling, he started to practice and mutter to himself on what he was going to say to Jenny.

When he was confident in his speech, he decided to write it on a piece of paper so he could read it over and over again and not stupidly stutter and mess up in front of Jenny. Swallowing hard, he knew it was now or never and got up from his seat to call Chuck's chauffeur, telling the driver that he needed to be dropped off at Copenhagen Street.

When he arrived at Copenhagen Street were Jenny and Eric lived, he went inside their apartment building and knocked on their front door but no one answered him as he kept knocking. A little relieved that no one opened the door, he kept reciting his speech for her when Eric's and Jenny's friendly neighbor named Lisa; flirtatiously told him that Jenny and Eric were in The White Cross, a pub were Jenny worked at.

After asking Lisa where the pub is located, he thanked her and ignored her flirtatious advances and went on his way to the pub. It was only a couple of blocks from their apartment so he chose to walk.

He felt his palms sweating through his gloved hands as he kept walking through the snowy streets of London. He was a bit excited and terrified at the same time now he knew he was finally going see her. Would Jenny welcome him with a warm hug? Would she smile her beautiful smile at him and tell him that she wants him too. All of these scenarios went through his head hoping and wishing that one of his optimistic daydreams will come true.

He stopped walking when he saw a sign that says The White Cross; he consciously fixed his hair to look more presentable and bravely walked inside the roaring pub.

He wasn't aware of his surroundings and didn't really hear anything that was going on inside when he finally saw Jenny singing at the middle of the small stage. His heart peaked up at the sight and all of his composed speech went out the window. Finally seeing her, he didn't need his prepared speech because he knew exactly what he wanted to say to Jenny.

He was broken from his trance when he heard all the people from the pub clapping at her performance and willingly joined the crowd; clapping loudly with them.

"Thank you, and now for a special announcement." Jenny said to the crowd and stood up from her seat. "Today is my friend's Tom's birthday and I want you all to wish him a happy birthday."

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOM!"_

The spotlight that was on Jenny suddenly moved in the middle of the room and landed on a raven haired man who was blushing from all of the attention. "Thank you," Nate heard from the stranger named Tom, "Now that's enough, Tallulah." He finished embarrassedly.

Tom? Isn't that the Tom that Jenny keeps telling him about?

Jenny was looking at Tom with familiar mischievous eyes and said, "Did I mention that public embarrassment is a part of the Humphrey Birthday Tradition."

He frowned at that familiar words coming from Jenny and watched all of the waiters from the pub carry a big birthday cake towards Tom's table. He suddenly felt betrayed. That was his and Jenny's thing, how could Jenny do that with someone else besides him?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see who touched him. "Eric?"

Eric was staring at him disapprovingly and told him to come with him outside of the pub. Not even giving him a friendly welcome, Eric stalked outside of the pub with him following closely behind.

"I know why you're here." Eric frankly said when they were outside, "Chuck told me everything."

Nate stared at Eric and was confused at why Eric looked like he slept on the wrong side of the bed. "Why do you look pissed off then? I'm finally going to tell Jenny-"

"Because I don't want you messing up with Jenny's head again!"

"Don't you think that's up for Jenny to decide on whether or not she wants to hear me out?" Nate asked Eric angrily. He felt his temper rising at Eric's unexpected assault. "I need to tell her how I feel."

Eric tiredly shook his head at him and said, "Look, Jenny's my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Nate argued.

Eric looked at him with disbelief, "You've hurt Jenny more than enough and I'm not going to stand by and watch it happen over and over again."

"I just need to tell her everything," Nate said determinedly.

"She's happy now," Eric quietly told him, "Jenny's the happiest I've seen her in awhile and it's all because of Tom."

He flinched at Eric's words and decided to walk away from Eric. He hurriedly went back inside the pub, ignoring Eric calling him to get back outside, pretty determined to talk to Jenny only to find Jenny hugging Tom lovingly. He stopped in his tracks and watched as Jenny threw back her head and laughed at what Tom whispered to her and he felt his heart drop at the sight.

He clenched his jaw as he saw how Jenny was indeed, truly happy with the guy. Who was he to suddenly walk back in her life after what he'd done to her? Seeing Jenny laughing and smiling up at the asshole made his gut wrench uncomfortably.

But was he selfish enough to ruin her sudden happiness?

He nodded to himself quietly and decided to walk away from them and to leave them be. He memorized Jenny's face one last time and stared longingly at her flushed cheeks, her sparkling blue eyes, her upturned mouth and just all of the things that makes her HER.

Swallowing the lump that formed on his throat, he turned around and went outside the pub.

"Thank you."

Looking up from Eric's voice, Nate saw him staring thankfully at him. Nate just nodded dejectedly at Eric and strolled away from him. He placed his hands in his pockets and stopped walking when he felt the paper he filled in his speech for Jenny earlier on his right pocket.

Nate faced where Eric was standing and said, "Will you give this to Jenny?"

Eric hesitantly took Nate's letter and said, "You know I'm not going to give this to her."

Nate smiled at Eric sadly and said, "I don't think she'll care about what's in that letter anyway and you don't need to worry, I'll go back to Manhattan."

* * *

**AN: What did you guys think? I felt like it was too fast but I couldn't stand Lola any longer. I didn't want Nate and Jenny to get back together so soon after Nate traveled to London. He needs to suffer more. Please add some suggestions, I would really appreciate it. Thank you to all who reviewed and sorry if this chapter has many grammatical errors. **


	5. The One Where Rufus Cheats On Lily

**CHAPTER 5 **

**The One Where Rufus Cheats On Lily (Revised and Added Some New Parts)**

* * *

...

* * *

_After 4 months…_

"You'll always be my sister, Jenny. Always." Eric said to Jenny while hugging her tightly to him.

When her brother called her earlier that day, he informed her that Lily was going to file for a divorce against their father because their dad had an affair with a much younger woman named, Ivy Dickens. She didn't believe her brother at first because the thought of their dad betraying the love of his life was too absurd to hear but when she noticed how serious Dan's voice was, she was left in utter disbelief.

"You'll always be my little brother." Jenny's face was still etched in disbelief, not really able to accept that her father did that to Lily. She savored Eric's warmth and said melancholy, "I'm sorry my dad cheated on your mom."

"You don't have to apologize for what Rufus did." Eric comforted her. "It's just crazy," Eric breathed out. "How could Rufus do that to my mom? I thought he loved her."

"I thought he did too," Jenny said wistfully. She wanted to defend her dad, she really did. Maybe Lily has some faults too when it comes to their marriage but what her father did was very irresponsible. Sleeping with someone else while you're still married was just… horrendously wrong.

"Are you coming with me to New York?" Eric broke their uncomfortable silence.

"Dan said my dad really needed someone to be there for him right now and I guess I better go there." Jenny worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I'll check if there's a flight available for the weekend," Eric stood up from their living room sofa, leaving her alone with her jumbled thoughts.

She felt angry and a little unsettled at her brother's news. Her dad wasted the amazing Lily Rhodes for one night of rendezvous full of lust and deceit. Sighing heavily, a sudden memory lurched into her troubled mind; she remembered her Aunt Allie telling her "_all men are the same, just toss them a pair of willing thighs and their sold!_"

She thought her father finally hit the jackpot when he found Lily again, Jenny knew that her dad always loved another woman and though she was angry with him for hurting her mother, she could now understand how complicated their relationship really was. Her dad and Lily's relationship can be categorized as one of those epic lost loves or what could have been situations but after they finally found each other and gave their relationship another shot, it all blew up in their faces in the end. _Maybe it was best to leave good things untouched. _

*RING RING*

She grabbed her phone from the table and checked who was calling her. Smiling she saw Tom's name in her screen and answered his call.

"Hi babe."

She heard honking cars from the background and her heart warmed when she heard her boyfriend's comforting voice. "_Hey, love. I'm sorry I couldn't be there right away. Kevin was just so pissed drunk and I couldn't leave him like that."_

After Dan told her about their father's affair, she just wanted for Tom to come over their flat already. She wanted to tell Tom everything.

"How's Kevin?" she asked concernedly and grimaced when she imagined Tom's bulky but lovable teammate from Oxford having a huge hangover.

Tom laughed off her concern. "_Kevin is fine, __he passed out and we brought him to his home. I'll be there in half an hour."_

She sighed in relief. "Okay Tom, just be careful."

Hanging up, she settled her phone back onto the table and gazed up at Eric when he joined her back in their living room. "Is there any available plane tickets for Saturday?" She asked her best friend.

Eric carried his laptop with him and sat down beside her, "Yes, I ordered three tickets."

She arched her eyebrows at him, "Three?"

Eric shrugged, "Yeah, you, me and Tom."

Jenny looked away from Eric and toyed with the loose thread in their couch anxiously. "We just started dating a week ago; don't you think it's too soon if I introduce Tom to Dan and my dad?"

After having another one of her tiring back and forth sessions with Nate in New York, she took the initiative and decided to finally leave him behind… for good. She knew she deserved more and Eric and Tom helped her heal along the way. She was utterly grateful for Tom when she told him everything. She thought Tom was finally sick of her when she kept moaning about Nate all the time but he wasn't. He was a complete gentleman and patiently waited for her to calm down before he would wrap his arms around her and told her that everything was going to be alright.

Jenny adored Tom, she really did. He told her that he would wait for her when she's finally okay but she knew better. After she realized how she's been treating Tom so poorly, she decided to finally be with him last week. Jenny was afraid that she accepted Tom's offer so soon but she also couldn't bear the thought of losing him in the end. Tom was amazing, what more could she ask for?

"I thought they knew him already?" Eric asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course they know him," She scoffed at Eric and continued. "I mean introduce Tom as my boyfriend."

"I think it'll be fine," Eric waved of Jenny's worries. "Besides, I think you introducing Tom will be a huge distraction from all the mess in New York."

Jenny glanced at Eric's laptop distractedly and said. "I wish Tom won't freak out though."

"He won't," Eric smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm glad you finally said yes to him. It was about time!"

"I needed some more ME time," Jenny reasoned but had a large smile on her face. "and I can't just accept Tom right away after what I went through with Nate."

Hearing Nate's name made Eric flinch uncomfortably and was relieved that Jenny didn't notice. After Nate gave him the letter he wrote for Jenny, he decided what was best for Jenny and didn't give her the note. He felt a little guilty for intruding but he was happy for Jenny when she finally moved on.

Eric even noticed that Jenny didn't adorn a scornful look whenever the name of Nate was mentioned. That was a big step for her but he was a little worried that all of Jenny's feelings for Nate might creep back in if they saw each other in New York this week. He knew Jenny has genuine feelings for Tom, but COMPLETELY getting over and forgetting someone wasn't an easy feat.

"So…" Eric gulped. "You might see Nate this weekend, are you going to be okay?"

Jenny rolled her eyes at Eric and assured him, "I'm fine," she placed back a tendril of hair that fell from her temple and said, "I know it was silly thinking that Nate would want me back and I finally accepted that. It was a silly infatuation on my part."

Eric looked at her skeptically and slowly asked, "Are you sure you're over Nate? I'm not going to tell anyone about this, you can trust me."

Her blonde best friend hesitated for a bit and looked away from his probing eyes. "I'm over him."

Sighing heavily, Eric knew her best friend was bothered by the idea of seeing Nate again. Eric could read her like a book. "You don't have to worry about that," Eric lightheartedly said, "you've got Tom now. He's like the perfect boyfriend you've ever had."

"I know." Jenny nodded but she still didn't look at him.

Eric didn't know how to help Jenny's internal confliction but knew of only one thing that could help her… but it was too dangerous. "I think you should talk to Nate." Eric forced out with effort.

"Why?" Jenny asked her best friend bewilderingly.

"To see if you still have butterflies when you talk to him?" Eric shrugged and continued. "You know? To see if there's still sparks?"

"I don't have to do that, I am over him."

Eric didn't answer right away and after a moment Eric was looking at her with pleading eyes. She sighed dejectedly and gave in. "I'll try,"

* * *

….

* * *

They were at the terrace in the top floor of the building of their apartment, gazing up at the stars as they lay in their makeshift blanket on the floor. Tom had Jenny encased between his knees and in his arms as he held her lovingly against his chest. Tom was sitting upright and Jenny had her back against his broad chest as she laid her head in his shoulder. She basked in Tom's comforting scent and snuggled closer to him.

"I could stay like this forever." Jenny sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She was a bit anxious about Eric's question earlier concerning Nate but she decided to ignore it. She was happy now. She was with Tom, not Nate.

"Me too," Tom whispered in Jenny's ear. Tom took her hand in his and placed a lingering kiss in there before encasing her again in his chest. "Thanks for listening to me bitching about my dad and my step mom." Jenny told him quietly.

"That's what boyfriends do." Tom pecked her cheek.

"And I also want to thank you for always being there for me," Jenny looked up at Tom. "You're amazing."

Tom suddenly stared down at her with apprehension and let out a sigh. "Okay Tallulah, that's the eleventh time you complimented me today, what's going on?" Tom asked skeptically.

Jenny looked at him innocently and said, "Why? Can't a girlfriend compliment her boyfriend anymore?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Tallulah Humphrey."

"Fine," she exhaled dejectedly. "I want you to come with me to New York on Saturday."

Jenny knew Tom had to be somewhere when she and Eric have to go to New York but she had to admit to herself that she couldn't face Nate bravely without Tom.

Tom's accusing expression sobered and he said apologetically, "I really want to be there for you but my cousin's getting married, I can't just bail on him."

She shook her head quickly and said, "No, I understand… there's nothing wrong with being there for your family."

"I'm still sorry." Tom mumbled against her neck.

"I guess I'm just kind of bummed," she confessed, "We just started dating and I have to go back to New York. I'll really miss your body and your kisses." She teased him.

"Just my body, huh?" Tom's eyes flickered with mischief and retorted, "What sort of kisses are we talking about?"

He started trailing chaste kisses against her neck which made her head loll back in his shoulder. "These kisses?" He mumbled against her skin.

"Mmhmm," Jenny coherently agreed with him and basked in his ministrations.

Tom's arms accidentally brushed the underside of her breasts which made her shiver in his arms. Jenny turned her head to look up at him through half lidded eyes and let their lips lightly touch. Tom held the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her more passionately which made her moan softly.

_"Jenny! Dan just called!" _

Groaning at Eric's timing, she pulled away from Tom and glared at Eric who was oblivious at their situation, "What did he say?"She asked through gritted teeth.

"Dan asked if you could ask your grandma Lucy for the ingredients to her famous lemon meringue pie."

"Damn it, Dan." Jenny mumbled inaudibly making Tom laugh at her frustrated state. "Was that all he said?"

"Yes and why are you so grumpy? Did I interrupt something?" Eric asked them jokingly. When he looked at Jenny and Tom's serious faces he sobered and stopped laughing. "Oh."

"Yes oh, now go away!"

Eric mumbled an apology and went straight to the door, he stopped in his tracks mid step and turned around to face the couple and said, "Use a condom."

Jenny's eyes widen in embarrassment and watched her best friend walk away from them. "Eric!"

She felt her face flush and turned to Tom, "I'm sorry about Eric."

He traced her flushed face with his fingers and said, "It's not like I don't know Eric." He waved off her apology and smiled at her dejectedly, "Our little moment's broken."

"No it's not," Jenny argued, "We can still continue were we left off." She said seductively and trailed her hands in his thighs.

With much effort, he pulled her hand away and kissed her palm affectionately, "It is." he laced their fingers together and said, "When we finally make love, I want for it to be special."

Jenny smiled at him warmly and hugged him to her. She laid her head against his shoulder and wondered how she ever got this lucky.

* * *

….

* * *

Jenny woke up when the flight attendant made her usual reminders to turn off all their electronic devices and what not. Sitting up, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and let out a big yawn. She turned to Eric and saw him still sleeping, his mouth was agape and he had drool running over his left face.

She looked away from his best friend and smiled silently to herself; she thought about her last day in London and was still very much giddy with her time with Tom. They didn't do anything after Eric interrupted them but Tom stayed with her and slept next to her at the terrace that night. Nothing sexual happened but they cuddled and she thought that that was the best cuddle she ever had.

When the plane landed and turned into a stop, she stood up from her seat and stretched her limbs. She shook Eric's shoulder to wake him up and retrieved her luggage from the overhead bin and helped Eric with his. When they were finally at the terminal Eric worriedly looked at her and said, "Our parents may not be in good terms right now but please promise me you won't ignore me when we finally meet them."

"Why would I ignore you?" Jenny asked while fixing her hair.

"I just have a feeling that we're going to have to pick sides when we get there."

Jenny contemplated that for a minute and finally said. "Then we won't pick sides."

"They'll get mad if we don't pick sides, they might say we're not loyal to our family or something. And when we side with our families, boom, we'll be ignoring each other before you know it."

She shook her head at him, "We don't have to pick, and I think our parents are mature enough to know that they can't break our friendship."

"What if they make us separate?"

"Then all hell will break loose. I'll go back to my old ways and stand up against them and you'll rebel with me." Jenny cackled at the outrageous idea.

Eric felt grateful when he heard Jenny saying all those things and placed a friendly arm against her shoulder as they kept walking. "We're finally here." Eric said, "Are you nervous to see Nate?"

She smiled at Nate's name and told Eric off handedly, "A little, but I already talked to him yesterday."

Eric stared at her incredulously. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't a big deal."

_She didn't know if she would regret doing this as she waited for Nate to answer his phone. It kept ringing and ringing and she thought about what she would say to him. They ended or more like, she ended their sort of friendship awhile ago and she didn't know how to talk to him. _

_When she was about to hang up the call Nate finally answered._

"_Hello?" _

_Her heart leaped up and she didn't utter a single word for awhile. What was she going to say?_

_She heard Nate's enthusiasm and asked her brightly. "Jenny, is that you?" _

"_Yes, it's me. Who did you think it was?" she shakily breathed out._

"_It… it's so… It's good to hear from you, Jenny."_

_She smiled slightly at Nate's stuttering and said, "It's good to hear from you too." Good thing to know she wasn't the only one who's nervous._

"_What took you so long to finally call me back there, Humphrey?" Nate laughed. "I thought I lost you."_

"_I'm calling you now, aren't I?"She said slowly. They didn't say anything for awhile and she was afraid that things will get awkward from there. She fiddled with her jumper nervously and asked. "How are you?" _

"_I'm fine but I'm a bit busy," Nate told her. "I've been burying myself at work all day."He laughed nervously."How are you?" he suddenly asked. "I heard about what happened with your dad, how are you holding up?"_

"_I'm fine; it's my dad I'm worried about." She was surprised at how Nate can still talk to her so normally. Like nothing happened between them. "I'm actually going to be there tomorrow to visit my dad,"_

"_Really?" Nate asked excitedly. "Do you want to meet me at our usual place when you get here?" _

_She uneasily shifted her feet from side to side and thought about his boyfriend. Tom wouldn't like that at all, she thought to herself. It would be a very bad idea. "I don't know, Nate." She said apprehensively._

"_Come on, Jenny. I thought we were friends?" _

_FRIENDS. _

_That word slapped her in the face again but she expected to be bitter with Nate if he said that they were just friends one more time but she wasn't. She felt relieved with that prospect but she was still quite nervous with seeing him again. Friends can still hang out, right? What could be the harm in that?_

"_Okay," She conceded. "But I have to see my dad first."_

"Are you going to meet with him?" Eric asked nervously. What if Jenny goes back to her old ways and goes crazy over Nate again?

"Yeah, but not right away." She said. They were finally at the baggage claim and waited for their things to arrive. "You're right, I should see if there's still something there when we meet. If there's still sparks."

Eric already regretted telling Jenny to talk with Nate. He mentally hit himself and said to her gravely. "Be careful, Gossip Girl is still lurking."

* * *

….

* * *

_3 months ago…_

_After working his ass off and sacrificing a couple days of sleep, his hard work had finally paid off and he was now promoted as head of the New York Spectator. He didn't intend for it to happen, he just let himself get buried and be drowned with paperwork to escape and evade his depressed and lonesome mind. His sulking and wanting to be left alone had certainly paid off._

_Nate went to work that morning and headed to his new and grander office. He loosened his tie and took off his suit jacket when his secretary; Mrs. Hilda came in. "Good morning Mr. Archibald."_

_Sighing at his sweet and elderly secretary, he was still a little uncomfortable being called Mr. Archibald by his co-workers and admonished. "I told you that you can call me Nate." _

"_Of course Mr. Arch… Nate. Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_He nodded at her politely and said, "Could you please have Mr. Anderson's finished article on my desk. I believe it was about Chief Abu Bakr Al-Baghdadi."_

"_Will do, sir." Mrs. Hilda nodded courteously and walked outside of his office leaving him in peace and solitude on his own office. He sat himself before his mahogany desk and immediately divested himself on some of the articles that have been distributed to him yesterday._

_When he was almost finished proof reading one of the articles that was handed to him, Serena and Dan walked into his office. The pair was no longer angry at him, which was fine with him but he was getting a bit irritated when all of his friends always casted him that usual worried look which Dan and Serena were sporting right now. _

"_Hey Natie," Serena greeted him with a peck on the cheek and sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "How are you?"_

"_I'm good."Nate said tiredly._

"_You don't have to work like crazy," Serena reasoned with him. "it's only been a week since you got promoted. Live a little." _

_Serena gestured for Dan to sit down at the other chair and continued. "Come with us tonight."_

_Nate automatically shook his head and said, "I'm sorry but I'm really busy."_

_Dan sat down beside Serena, "Come on man, you're turning into a recluse. Just hang out with us for just one night. It won't hurt you."_

_His temper was about to flare out but thankfully one of his promising journalists knocked in his office and opened the door, "Mr. Archibald," Mr. Anderson greeted. "I'm sorry for intruding but I wanted to discuss about my next story and I wanted to ask for your permission first because it's quite controversial." _

_Nate looked at Serena and Dan apologetically and stood up, "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you though."_

And that was his daily routine from then on. He would sleep for a short amount of time, go to work, and apologize to his friends and go back home to sleep and start all over again. He was becoming a workaholic but he was more than fine with that title. He was lazing about in his apartment on a Saturday and he decided to take his secretary's advice and rest for just a little while before heading back to work. He was lying down on his sofa and letting the T.V. fill in the silence of his apartment.

Now that he was resting alone, his thoughts always came creeping back to HER which frustrated him to no end. Of course it was always her. He kept telling himself that his unsure feelings for Jenny were a sign that he really didn't like her but his desolate feelings say otherwise.

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

He jerked his head up and wondered who was knocking on his apartment door. "Nate!" he heard Chuck's voice. "Let me in!"

Sighing, he dragged himself up and opened his apartment door to let his best friend in, "What do you want, Chuck?"

Chuck invited himself in and said, "This has got to stop, Nathaniel."

Closing the door, he joined Chuck in his kitchen bar and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this," Chuck gestured to his disheveled form. "You look like shit."

He glared at his best friend. "Did you give me a little visit just to insult me?" Nate asked his friend sarcastically.

Chuck didn't appear fazed at Nate's bad mood and said. "I know you're hurting right now but it's your own fault." Chuck went straight to the point; he ignored Nate's offended face and rattled on. "Jennifer moved on from that stupid English boy you keep bitching about a month ago now let it go!"

Nate flinched at Chuck's frank words towards him. Jenny wasn't over him, he reassured himself, and she would never be over him. He stared hard at Chuck and argued. "I'm not bothered by Jenny and that asshole."

"You're a terrible liar, Nathaniel." Chuck retorted. "And calling him an asshole didn't help." When Nate didn't answer him, Chuck examined Nate's disheveled form and grimaced at his bloodshot eyes and the five o'clock shadow beard he has in his face. Nathaniel was a right mess and he wanted to help his best friend get back in shape. "You need to get laid." Chuck suddenly said.

Nate's eyes widened and he asked Chuck bewilderingly. "What?"

"I'm going to set you up on a date," Chuck looked away from him and had a determined expression on his face. "I'll ask Blair if she knows someone available for you."

He frowned at his best friend and grabbed his arm, "No Chuck. I don't want to go out on a date!"

He shook off Nate's grip and headed out of his apartment. "You're not going to regret this."

"Chuck!" But his best friend slammed the door in his face.

* * *

….

* * *

Nate's date was one of Blair's and Jenny's former minions named, Penelope Shafai. He didn't agree with Chuck and Blair at first, but he knew he had to stop moping and get on with his life. And it's been awhile since he had sex. Maybe Chuck was right, maybe he needed to get laid so he can let go all of his frustrations.

He was with his date for about a few minutes and immediately decided that Penelope was one of the most annoying people his ever met. He regretted accepting Chuck's and Blair's proposal as he watched her simper at him pathetically. One thing's for certain, he didn't even need to put in much effort to get her into bed.

When he brought her back to his apartment, Penelope excused herself and went into the bathroom to freshen up and he waited for her in his living room. He didn't want Penelope staying here in the morning and decided that he was just going to make an excuse about having an emergency at the Spectator tomorrow.

He retrieved his phone from his pocket when he felt his phone vibrating and looked down at his phone to see who was calling him.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw a familiar name on his screensaver. He blinked several times to see if his eyes were just playing tricks on him but it was definitely her name on his screen.

"Hello?" he croaked out with effort. Not really believing and processing that SHE was finally talking to him. "Jenny, is that you?"

"_Yes, it's me. Who did you think it was?" she shakily breathed out._

"It… it's so… It's good to hear from you, Jenny." He stuttered pathetically and ignored his racing heart when he finally heard Jenny's familiar voice.

"_It's good to hear from you too."_

He smiled genuinely for the first time in months when he heard Jenny giggle nervously. He felt his confidence peak up when he heard Jenny's familiar laugh and blurted out, "What took you so long to finally call me back there, Humphrey?" Nate asked her teasingly. "I thought I lost you."

"_I'm calling you now, aren't I?" _His heart warmed at what Jenny said and he heard her ask. _"How are you?" _

"I'm fine but I'm a bit busy," Nate told her eagerly. He wanted to sound more smooth and discreet but his mouth kept flowing. "I've been burying myself at work all day." He laughed nervously when he thought how stupid he sounded.

"How are you?" he gulped loudly. "I heard about what happened with your dad, how are you holding up?" He asked, suddenly concerned for her. Maybe that was the reason why she called, she needed someone to talk to and he was more than happy to be the one who gets to comfort her.

"_I'm fine; it's my dad I'm worried about. I'm actually going to be there tomorrow to visit my dad,"_

"Really?" Nate asked excitedly. He sat up much straighter at the news and felt his bad mood start to diminish. "Do you want to meet me at our usual place when you get here?" He mentally shook himself for coming on to Jenny so boldly.

"_I don't know, Nate." She said apprehensively._

Great! He was scaring her off. He quickly thought about what to say next and blurted out the first thing that came into his mind._ "_Come on, Jenny. I thought we were friends?" He palmed his face in his hand. Friends?

"_Okay," She conceded. "But I have to see my dad first."_

He breathed out a sigh of relief but panicked when Penelope came out of his bathroom, strutting towards him with a ridiculous expression on her face. He watched as her hips exaggeratedly swung from side to side making him snicker a bit. Penelope thought he was seducing him but she just looked like she was having a stroke.

"I have to go," Nate told Jenny quickly and regretfully ended the call, afraid that Jenny will hear Penelope in the same room as him.

Penelope batted her eyes at him and asked. "Who was that?'

Nate run his hand through his hair, "There's an emergency at work," he lied and stared at Penelope's disappointed face and said, "I'm sorry but I have to sort this out."

"Oh, okay," Penelope sighed disappointedly and made her way outside. "Call me." She said to him hopefully before getting out of his apartment.

He collapsed in his sofa and sighed in relief when Penelope finally left his apartment, grateful for Penelope's departure and at Jenny for finally acknowledging him. He felt his heart soar at the thought of finally seeing Jenny again.

* * *

….

* * *

When she finally arrived at their home in Brooklyn, she went inside only to find bottles of alcohol scattered all around their apartment. Confused, she immediately went inside her father's bedroom to see if he was alright.

Jenny sympathetically looked down at his father while he was sleeping in his room, he smelt of alcohol and she thought that her father must have been drinking his sorrows away. There were bottles of alcohol scattered all around the loft and she picked up 4 bottles in her father's room. Stepping out of his room, she searched for the drawers in the kitchen to find a garbage bag so she could collect all the bottles and scoop it in the plastic bag.

When she was done collecting all the bottles, she placed the heavy garbage bag in the kitchen table and sat in the sofa of their living room to rest her strained muscles for awhile.

Sighing, she took out her phone and texted Tom and informed him all about her dad's poor condition. When she was done typing, she hit send and placed her phone beside the table. She already misses him and wished that Tom was here with her.

Jenny looked up when the door to the loft opened and saw Dan smiling down at her brightly as he went inside.

Jumping out of her seat, she scrambled towards Dan and threw her arms around her brother tightly, "I missed you so much!"

Dan wrapped his arms around her little sister and laughed at her childish display of affection, "I missed you too, little sis."

Pulling out of their embrace, she suddenly frowned at him and asked, "Has dad been drinking nonstop?"

Sighing, he nodded at her and informed her. "Yes, I told him to tone it down but he wouldn't listen to me." Looking around the apartment, he was astonished that there weren't any bottles scattered all around the loft and thought that Jenny must have cleaned up. "Where is he?"

"He's passed out in his room."

He nodded at her sister and headed into the living room as Jenny joined him. "What time did you got here?"

"Around 2 o'clock in the afternoon." She shrugged.

They didn't talk for some time and just basked in their dad's troubled situation. "Thank you for coming here, Jen." Dan broke the silence. "I couldn't look after dad on my own."

Jenny pursed her lip and said, "He needs us right now, we need to be strong for him."

She just got here and they were all suddenly serious and gloomy. She wanted to change the topic and keep things light for now and told her brother excitedly, "I have Grandma Lucy's ingredients on her famous lemon meringue pie."

He knew what Jenny was doing and was grateful for it; they can deal with their father later. Now, he just wanted to enjoy his little sister's homecoming and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's bake!"

* * *

….

* * *

After Dan burned their pie for the second try, Jenny gave up on his brother's attempt to bake a decent lemon meringue pie.

"Don't look at me like that," Dan told her, "It's harder than it looks."

"At least let me give you a hand," Jenny reasoned. "I'm hungry!"

They suddenly heard their father's door creak open and they turned around to see their father awake and had a confused look on his face. "Jenny?" their father asked her, not believing that she was really here.

Jenny offered him a small smile, "Surprise." She said quietly.

Rufus' confused expression suddenly turned into a genuine smile and he approached her daughter. "I missed you, kiddo!" he hugged her to him. He turned to Dan and asked, "Why didn't you tell me your sister's coming home?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Dan told his father.

Jenny broke their embrace and crinkled her nose at her dad's obvious smell. "Dad, you need to take a bath."

Dan's eyes widened and he reprimanded her sister, "Jenny, have some tact." He couldn't believe Jenny was being insensitive about this whole ordeal.

Unbeknownst to Dan, Jenny had the desire effect as they watched their father laugh, "No Dan, it's alright. I do smell horrible."

Dan cast his sister an appraising look, wondering how Jenny broke the awkward barrier so easily.

Rufus sniffed the air and asked, "What are you two baking? Its smells burnt."

"It's harder than it looks!" Dan hurriedly defended himself.

Jenny ignored Dan and said, "Dan is trying to bake Grandma Lucy's lemon meringue pie."

Rufus' eyes lit up and had a reminiscent look on his face, "I haven't had that in a long time, "their father said longingly.

"Why don't you take a bath first and then you can help Dan bake the pie." Jenny offered to their father.

Rufus smiled at the two of them, "Sounds like a plan," he headed to their bathroom and said, "Don't start baking without me."

When they heard the shower turned on, Dan turned to his sister, "How did you do that?" he asked in an impressed tone.

"I just needed to break the ice first; we can't just ask him right away. He'll feel suffocated if we keep looking at him like he's broken."

"Oh," Dan nodded quietly.

"Why?" Jenny asked her brother with a raised eyebrow, "How did you deal with dad's situation."

"Let's just say I did everything that you mentioned not to do."

* * *

…..

* * *

When Jenny plopped into her bed, she checked her phone and was disappointed that Tom didn't text her back but was astonished when she saw how many times Nate had called her.

Sighing, she texted Nate; telling him how sorry she was for not answering his calls and also apologized for not meeting with him earlier.

Setting her phone aside, she thought about her time with Dan and their dad earlier and was relieved how the day turned out. Although she wanted to ask her father everything, she knew that wasn't the right approach to make her dad open up. She just needed to wait. She felt a little satisfied when Dan pulled her aside earlier and told her how happy he was now that their dad wasn't acting like a living corpse. She knew her dad was still a slight mess, but was happy with the improvement nonetheless.

*RING! RING! RING! *

Smiling, she took her phone and was disappointed to find that it wasn't Tom who was calling her.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jen,"_ Nate greeted her through the line. _"How was your day?"_

"I'm fine," she shrugged and a bit hesitant to talk with him, "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you today."

"_It's alright, I understand. I wish I could have been there for you though."_

Her eyebrows furrowed and her forehead creased, 'I wish I could have been there for you though' she echoed in her head. That's one of the reasons why she was under the impression that Nate liked her back then. Maybe he's just naturally sweet.

"Thanks, so where are you right now?" she asked him, trying to be polite.

"_I'm outside your apartment."_

Bolting up from her bed, her heartbeat raced and she asked, "You're here?"

She heard someone knocking at the front door and she stood up and walked outside of her bedroom, "Are you the one who's knocking?"

"_Open the door and find out for yourself," _Nate told her cheekily.

When she was in front of the door, she looked down at the bottom gap of the door and saw someone standing outside. She let her heartbeat relax for a moment before she opened the door nervously, her phone still on her ear.

"Hey Jenny." Nate greeted her with a warm smile.

Her eyes widened for a moment and then a big smile unknowingly crept in her face. "Hi Nate," she astonishingly breathed out.

* * *

….

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me? Congratulations Nate!" she hugged him tightly. "Editor-in-chief, that's huge!"

Nate felt his pride swell and he embraced her back. "I tried to tell you, but you never answered my calls."

After exchanging pleasantries at the loft, Nate asked Jenny to hang out with him for a bit and Jenny suggested they should go to the roof top terrace of the building to catch up. When they headed upstairs, Nate started making light hearted conversations to coax her out of her cautious demeanor and was glad when she finally broke out of her shell.

They were sitting at a tattered couch that was in the terrace, nibbling at the left over pie that Dan successfully baked for the 5th try and enjoying each other's company. Nate told her that he wasn't seeing Lola anymore but was disappointed when Jenny just let out an 'oh' at that piece of information. Jenny informed him that she just started seeing Tom about a week ago but he didn't care. Jenny was here and he was going to do everything in his power to win her back.

Jenny broke their embrace and demurely looked away from him. She smiled embarrassedly and feebly said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." He waved off her apology and suddenly gazed at her with concern. Catching up with Jenny wasn't the only reason he went to see her, he also wanted to make sure Jenny was alright after she finally saw her dad. "So, how's Rufus?"

He suddenly saw Jenny's face close off and told him in a distanced voice. "He's a bit of a wreck, but he'll get there."

He kept gazing at her for a long moment, just observing Jenny's blank face. It was foreign seeing Jenny like this and he didn't liked it one bit. She was retreating in her shell once more and he needed to break her out of it. "You can tell me anything, you know." He nudged her shoulder with his own. "I'll listen."

She didn't say anything for awhile. Jenny wanted to talk about this with Tom but she really wanted to vent out her bottled emotions with someone. "I though he loved Lily," she blurted out and shook her head at her self control and wondering how Nate could make her talk with just one look, "I know he hurt my mother back then and there will always be a part of me that resents my father for doing that to her… but when he and Lily finally found each other, they gave me… hope."

"Hope?"

She laughed embarrassedly, "Never mind, this is silly."

He smiled at her encouragingly and looked intrigued. "No it's not. Tell me."

Jenny looked at him nervously and gulped loudly. "At first, I was angry that my dad never loved my mom the way he loved Lily. But when I saw how they still loved each other despite having different lives with someone else, I kind of understand their situation even though they're hurting my mom in the process. And now that they have each other, it was just blown out of proportion when my dad decided to sleep with someone else."

"What are you trying to say?" Nate asked her.

Jenny sighed and simply stated. "There are no such things as happy endings."

"You don't believe in happy endings?" Nate asked confusedly.

"I want to… but I guess I don't believe in them anymore. First with my mom and now with Lily."

"Is that how you feel with your boyfriend?" Nate asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"No, at least not right now," Jenny shook her head, not noticing Nate's disappointed face. "I'm happy with him but I just, don't expect anything from him when things turn to an end. Do you know what I mean?"

Nate nodded at her quietly and stared at her frowning face. No longer was she the optimistic girl he met a long time ago and he wondered if he was part of the reason why Jenny was acting the way she is.

"Don't worry about Rufus and Lily, I think they'll find each other again." Nate told her.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked him skeptically.

Nate who was staring at her the whole time, was about to say something but stopped when he saw how the moon was illuminating her face and he just had to stare for awhile; enamored by how angelic Jenny looked at that moment. He forgot what he was about to say and just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

Jenny slowly turned to face him; she thought that Nate wasn't talking about her dad and Lily anymore.

"_JENNY!"_

Their connection was broken and she noticed Nate stiffen beside her. They watched as the door opened and saw Dan walking towards them.

Sitting up straight, she looked at Dan's treating form and called out, "I'm here." She shivered from the gust of wind and tightened her jacket around her body. Dan must have finished grocery shopping.

Dan had a smile on his face when he saw his sister eating his baked pie by herself and asked Jenny, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here with Na-". She turned to face Nate but was befuddled when he wasn't there beside her. Where was he? Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked around the terrace to see where Nate had run off to. Her eyes scanned the terrace and saw Nate's shadow beside the wall to the door. Why is he hiding? Was he avoiding Dan?

"Here with what?" Dan asked her quizzically and sat down beside her.

"With this na..." She mentally scratched her head in puzzlement when she couldn't think of anything. She's a great liar, where was that now? Maybe it wasn't her day tonight. Sighing heavily at herself, she finished off lamely. "With this nasty pie."

"Right," Dan nodded slowly and smugly pointed out the empty tin with his finger, "it was so nasty that you ate the whole thing." He told Jenny sarcastically.

Jenny rolled her eyes at her brother's smugness and breathed out, "Whatever."

Dan laughed at Jenny's stubbornness and asked, "So are you going to stay here for the summer or are you going back to London next week?"

Pushing back a tendril of hair, she looked across the night sky and tilted her head in contemplation, "I don't know, maybe I'll go back to London when dad's all better."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Dan looked grateful at Jenny and said, "Thank you. I couldn't do this without you."

"No problem," Jenny shrugged. She wondered why Nate was hiding from her brother. Did they have a falling out? Pursing her lips, she stared at Dan curiously and asked, "So, how is the Upper East Side treating you?" She crossed her arms from the wind and continued, "Are you part of their Breakfast Club now?"

Dan laughed at the mental picture of him, fitting in with their little club. He may be friends with all of them, well except for Chuck but he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that he will be joining them, no matter how much he wanted to. "I steer clear of games and schemes from Blair and Chuck so I think I'll survive." He told her sarcastically. "And yes, I'll be a part of their group when pigs can finally fly."

Jenny snorted at her brother's usual sarcastic rapports. She had to admit, she missed her brother's sarcastic retorts but she was still a bit curious with Nate avoiding Dan and said. "I heard Nate got promoted, isn't that huge?'

Dan shook his head astonishingly and said, "I was surprised because of how soon he got promoted," he admitted, "but he really worked hard for it so I can see why."

She exhaled exasperatedly and hoped that Dan will finally tell her what she wanted to know. "How are you and Nate doing?"

"We're good," he told her sister, "but he's been busy with the Spectator so we don't hang out like we used to." Dan picked up some of the crumbs from the tin and continued, "We actually asked him a few times if he wanted to hang out with us but he's turning into a notorious workaholic."

Jenny frowned at that piece of information, was Nate not taking care of himself properly? Did his separation from Lola cause Nate's odd behavior towards his friends and her brother?

"But Chuck eventually broke him out off it," Dan told her, "I think he went out on a date with one of Blair's former minions last night, Penelope something."

Her heart unexpectedly thudded painfully at the image of Nate with another woman but decided to ignore it and said in a controlled voice. "Good for him."

"I know," Dan agreed with her and was oblivious at Jenny's uneasiness. He patted her knee and stood up, "I'm going back downstairs. Don't stay here for too long."

Jenny watched her brother's retreating form until he was out of sight. When the door closed loudly, Nate slowly looked around if the coast was clear, when he was sure that Dan wasn't with them in the terrace, he strolled right back and sat beside a curious Jenny. He swore there was something about to happen with him and Jenny if Dan hadn't walked in.

"Why did you hide from Dan?" Jenny asked him.

He didn't want to tell Jenny that he dreamt about her awhile ago resulting in Dan, hating him for almost 2 weeks. He knew if Dan saw them together, he would flip out and he didn't want that to happen again. He sighed heavily, thinking about the dream he had made him visualize Jenny riding him into oblivion. Swallowing hard, a part of his body tightened and he crossed his legs uncomfortably and looked away from Jenny to stop his racing thoughts.

"Nate?" Jenny sounded concerned now, Nate looked troubled and she wanted to know what was going through his head. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he shrug nonchalantly, "Nothing," he choked out with effort.

Tilting her head, Jenny stared at Nate with a puzzled expression and asked. "Is this about you and Dan? Are you mad at him?"

Nate shook his head quickly, "No."

Jenny felt peeved when she got a vague answer from him and she asked Nate with an impatient tone. "Then why did you hide from him?"

"He kept asking me to hang out with him and I keep blowing him off," His heart started to relax and he still didn't looked at Jenny, "I lost my temper with him and I just feel like a shitty friend for doing that to him, I don't know how to talk to him." He lied to her.

Jenny's contorted face sobered at that. "He'll understand," Jenny comforted him, "You and Lola just broke up a couple of months ago. It's understandable."

If only she knew, Nate thought to himself. When his whole body started to relax, he stared at Jenny's concerned eyes and he couldn't believe how Jenny still cares for him after all he'd done to her. "Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?" He asked her hopefully.

Jenny's eyebrows furrowed and she anxiously bit her lip, "Where?" She asked hesitantly.

"I know how much you love Tim Burton and there's an art gallery at Port Morris," He told her quickly and hoped he didn't sounded like he planned for this idea long and hard. "I don't know what the artist's name is but I know his work is inspired by Tim Burton films."

The moment Nate uttered Tim Burton from his lips; she immediately wanted to go with him. But she also didn't want to spend huge amounts of time with him. Despite having an amazing time with Nate tonight, she was still a little wary with him.

Seeing Jenny's conflicted face, he quickly lied. "I really need a friend right now. After what happened with me and Lola…" Nate trailed off and adorned a sympathetic smile, "Please?"

"What about Penelope?" Jenny asked him and hoped that Nate didn't notice the accusing tone in her voice.

"It didn't work out between us." Nate told her off handedly and hoped that Jenny didn't think less of him. Why did Dan have to tell her that he went out with Penelope?

Jenny didn't answer him for awhile but he felt his spirits lift up when Jenny nodded at him and smiled at him brightly.

* * *

….

* * *

Jenny was standing in front of her mirror while gazing at her feminine curves through her towel clad body. After taking a lengthy bath, she has been sorting through her clothes and wondering what she would wear for her day out with Nate. She was looking at her reflection in her vanity mirror, wondering if she should wear her favorite grey cardigan. She still wondered if accepting Nate's offer was a good idea because she found herself a bit paranoid that Tom will see her with Nate via Gossip Girl but Eric told her that Tom trusts her.

But still, she should consider Tom's feelings and reassure him that there wasn't anything going on with her and Nate. She doesn't have the courage to tell Tom that she was hanging out with Nate, because she wanted to see if her buried feelings for the blonde were still there. Jenny decided that she should just tell her boyfriend that she was hanging out with one of her old friends. Nothing wrong with that.

FRIEND, Jenny thought to herself. Of course they weren't friends like they used to be but she still hoped that she will recapture that relationship with Nate. Despite falling in love with Nate for a large amount of time during their friendship, she still vividly remembers when Nate was just her friend. She remembered helping Nate out with his complicated and tumultuous relationship with Blair; on how he vented to her without hesitation and her giving him a couple of advice while they sat at a random stone step, just talking comfortably with each other without knowing how or why they started opening up to each other like kindred spirits.

Taking off her towel, she stood naked in front of her mirror and grimaced at her alabaster skin. She adored being pale, but sometimes; she wished that she can easily tan. Tilting her head, she stared at her heavy and perky breasts, her flat stomach and her narrow hips and thought about Tom and wondered if he would like her body, despite not being a virgin anymore, thanks to her drunken and vulnerable moment with Chuck, she was still scared being close and intimate with someone.

Sighing and shaking her head at her random thoughts and the two boys that plagued her mind, she grabbed her bra and panties and swiftly put them on. She took her dark skinny jeans and a simple white tank top in her closet and laid them in her bed. She grabbed her phone from her desk and checked the time, she still has 3 hours to prepare before taking the subway to Manhattan.

When she was fully dressed, she grabbed her gray cardigan and her purse and went outside her room. She saw her brother in the living room looking at her curiously with an arched eyebrow. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Hesitating for just a bit and wondered if she should tell Dan that she was going to hang out with Nate today, she told him the truth. "I'm meeting with Nate today."

Bolting up from his relaxed form, he whirled his head around to face her sister with a wide eyed expression, "With who?" he asked and thought that he just heard Jenny wrong.

Not noticing her brother's agitated form, she simply said. "With Nate."

Dan's eyebrows screwed together and he whiningly asked. "Why?"

"He told me there was an art exhibit at Port Morris," she told Dan and paused for a minute. She thought about last night and how Nate hid from her brother. Nate told her he didn't know how to approach Dan after losing his temper with him and she thought that bringing Dan along wasn't a very bad idea. They should work things out. "Do you want to join us?"

Abruptly standing up from his seat, he quickly marched in his room. "I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

* * *

….

* * *

Tapping his feet anxiously in the pavement, Nate was waiting for Jenny to come in front of the studio were the art exhibit was taking place. He kept glancing at his wrist watch only to see that it was a bit too early for Jenny to arrive. Sighing, he glanced at his right hand where he held a bouquet of white lilies and contemplated whether he was coming onto Jenny a bit too strong. He wanted to make a subtle gesture, but he also wanted for Jenny to know that he was finally doing something about their 'thing'. He knew that Jenny was with someone else now and knew that she was happy with her boyfriend but after months of feeling depressed and dissolute, he finally accepted that walking away from Jenny when he was in London was one of the biggest mistakes he ever did. He told himself before that walking away from her was a selfless act that he should be proud of but he couldn't accept it. Jenny was his from the very beginning and he'll be damned if he ever lose her again.

Looking up, he searched across the crowd of people for Jenny but she still wasn't there. Huffing exasperatedly for his impatience, he looked at the glass windows of the studio and looked at his reflection. He wore a simple white long sleeve and matched it with his dark jeans. After looking at himself, he stared through the glass window and looked inside to see a bunch of people admiring a couple of paintings that hung in the wall.

He jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a laughing Jenny by his side.

"I'm sorry for scaring you but the look on your face was priceless." Jenny guffawed.

He tried to scowl but the smile on his face betrayed him. He hugged her to him, not noticing that there was someone staring daggers at him. Jenny broke their embrace and glanced at the bouquet in his hand.

Jenny's face sobered and she suddenly adorned an apprehensive expression on her face, "Is that for me?" She asked hesitantly while she pointed at the flowers he was holding.

He nervously swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw Jenny's cautious face. "Yes." Nate said slowly. He should have listened to his musings earlier and not buy the flowers. He was scaring her off.

"Oh," Jenny breathed out. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't even know if she should accept the flowers or not. Friends didn't give each other flowers right?

Luckily, Dan chose that moment to intervene and he made his way towards them. Jenny didn't notice Nate's 'caught in the headlight's' expression nor did she notice Dan's fuming face when they finally came face to face.

* * *

…..

* * *

**AN: Hello! Thank you to all who added my story into their favorites and follows list, I really appreciate it. So what did you guys think? This is an AU story and Dan is not Gossip Girl. I was about to write a Dair sequence in this chapter but decided against it. I'm not bashing the Dair ship or anything but I just don't like them together, just my opinion. I have this theory that if Taylor Momsen didn't leave the show, Nate and Jenny will get the Dair story line up. Anyway, please let me know what you guys think and please tell me some of your suggestions. I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'm almost done with chapter 6, but really, suggestions would be much appreciated. And I'm also sorry for grammatical errors, I promise I'll work hard and improve in that area. **


End file.
